Tu Es Ma Rédemption
by sofiyahmorgan
Summary: Caroline refuse de quitter Mystic Falls, espérant toujours le retour de Tyler. Pourtant, le temps qui avance estompe ses sentiments pour Tyler, et la pousse vers Klaus. Ce dernier, aux prises avec la disparition d'Hayley, trouvera de l'aide auprès de tous nouveaux alliés afin de retrouver son bébé. **Cette fiction se déroule tout de suite après la fin de la saison 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 – Ce Qu'Il Reste De Nous

L'humidité froide de l'aube créait un nuage de buée devant son visage. À travers les arbres de plus en plus denses, elle se frayait un chemin en courant. Essoufflée, cela faisait des heures qu'elle avançait, sans relâche, sans s'arrêter. Puis soudain, elle atteignit cette clairière, en bordure d'une falaise. La même qu'elle atteignait toutes les nuits. Elle ralentit la cadence et se mit à marcher. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait trouver au bout de ce chemin. Chaque nuit, il était là. Chaque nuit, il lui filait entre les doigts. Mais pas cette fois, se dit-elle. Alors elle se remit à courir. Puis elle le vit, là, devant elle. Tyler. Tyler Lockwood. Elle accéléra. Il ne fallait pas qu'il parte cette fois. Mais en un clin d'oeil, ce fut trop tard; Tyler s'était jeté du haut de la falaise.

En un sursaut, Caroline Forbes se réveilla. Son front perlait de sueur et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement au rythme de sa respiration agitée. Depuis le départ de Tyler, ce genre de cauchemar la hantait toutes les nuits. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Tyler finissait toujours par disparaître avant qu'elle n'ait pu le rejoindre. Elle fit voler ses couvertures et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle prit une minute pour retrouver ses esprits. La souffrance du départ de Tyler s'atténuait lentement, très lentement. Mais elle était bien décidé à ne pas perdre espoir, et c'est pourquoi Caroline avait choisit de rester à Mystic Falls. Et à Mystic Falls, la vie continuait.

En un bond, elle se leva et ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre. Elle laissa le soleil inonder son visage pendant un instant puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche, Caroline pensa à la journée qui l'attendait; bénévolat à la Friperie Du Village avec April, puis dîner avec sa mère. April et Jeremy étaient les seuls amis qu'elle fréquentait régulièrement depuis que le reste du groupe s'était éparpillé. Elena et Damon étaient partis s'installés en Nouvelle-Orléan, Matt et Rebekah parcourait le monde, Bonnie était partie en vacances, la boîte vocale de Tyler était saturée, Stefan avait disparu depuis la fin des classes et, finalement, Klaus était retournée en Nouvelle-Orléan. Klaus...Tyler...Klaus... tout cela lui paraissait tellement compliqué. Et le temps qui ne cessait d'avancer pour estomper les émotions du passés et amplifier ceux qui avaient pris naissance dans son coeur quelques semaines plus tôt. À mesure que Tyler ne cessait de disparaître, Klaus occupait de plus en plus ses pensées. La nuit, elle rêvait de Tyler, et le jour, elle rêvait de Klaus. En un coup de tête, Caroline chassa cette dernière pensée et sortit de la douche.

Si tôt le matin, les rues de Mystic Falls étaient presque désertes. Caroline déambula à bon rythme et profita du silence et du bon air. Arrivé devant la porte de la friperie, elle sortit son trousseau de clés, qui lui glissa des mains. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et en se relevant, elle sursauta devant April qui venait d'apparaître devant elle.

"April, tu m'as fait peur!" soupira Caroline.

"Désolée Caroline. Je croyais que tu m'entendrais arriver. Tu sais, avec tes trucs de vampires et tout." April baissa les yeux. Elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise de parler de ces choses.

"Oui, tu as probablement raison." répondit Caroline, l'air pensif.

En effet, ces derniers temps, elle était distraite. Tellement distraite, qu'elle ne pouvait même plus entendre un humain arriver à côté d'elle. L'absence de Tyler la rendait malade, ses pensées troublantes pour Klaus la rendaient folle, et ses meilleures amies lui manquaient terriblement. April était une bonne personne, mais rien ne remplaçait l'amitié d'Elena et de Bonnie. Caroline se tourna vers April et lui sourit difficilement. Elle déverrouilla la porte et toutes deux entrèrent dans le petit magasin.

"Que veux-tu dire; tu n'as plus de nouvelles?"

"À ton avis grand frère? Il est vraiment nécessaire que je t'explique ce que signifie ne plus donner de nouvelles? "

Elijah fit la moue vers Klaus. Son visage trahissait son incrédulité. Klaus se leva, énervé désormais, et se dirigea vers son frère.

"Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Hayley depuis deux semaines. Elle est venue m'annoncer sa grossesse puis, pouf. Plus rien. Hayley s'est envolée." Klaus contenait sa colère. Il était contrarié et son frère commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour toi, Klaus?"

Entrain de faire les cents pas dans le grand salon de sa demeure, Klaus s'arrêta net.

"Quoi?"

"Le départ d'Hayley avec _ton_ enfant. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait?" continua Elijah, prêt à tout pour confronter son jeune frère.

"Tu es vraiment sérieux Elijah? Tu es entrain de me demander ce que je ressens? Tu veux parler de mes émotions?" Klaus le fixa avec dégoût.

Un peu déçu de sa défaite, Elijah rectifia le tir.

"Tu comptes faire quoi alors? Il s'agit de ton enfant, d'un Mikaelson. C'est de notre lignée dont on parle."

Elijah fondait beaucoup d'espoir en cet enfant en lequel il voyait la raison de la possible réunion de sa famille. Et de la rédemption de Klaus aussi, bien que peu probable.

"Calme-toi grand frère. Ce bébé n'est pas encore né." répondit Klaus avec nonchalance.

"Justement Klaus. Et si Hayley s'était sauvée pour éliminer ce bébé? Et d'ailleurs, que sais-tu de ce que sera cet enfant? Un loup? Un vampire? Un hybride? Si cela se trouve, il s'agit d'une bombe à retardement." Elijah leva le ton, lui aussi commençait à être énervé par l'insouciance de Klaus.

Klaus poussa un profond soupir et fixa son frère dans les yeux.

"Qu'attends-tu de moi Elijah? Je vais retrouver Hayley, mais chaque chose en son temps. Nettoyons d'abord la Nouvelle-Orléan de cette malicieuse emprise." La bouche de Klaus se fendit en un large sourire, un sourire machiavélique.

Sans aucune intention de sourire, Elijah s'approcha encore plus du visage de Klaus.

"Avant de te mettre la Nouvelle-Orléan à dos, frangin, profites des contacts que tu as ici pour en savoir plus sur ton enfant. Si tu ne trouves rien de concluant, je te laisse tranquille."

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec défi pendant de longues minutes, avant que Klaus ne se décide à parler.

"Très bien. Allons faire un tour chez la petite sorcière Deveraux alors."

Toujours énervé, Klaus quitta la pièce, suivit d'Elijah, un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait de sa petite victoire.

Toujours la tête dans les nuages, Caroline pliait et rangeait le linge qu'April avait préalablement trié. Plonger dans un mutisme exaspérant depuis près d'une demi-heure, April soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit sortir Caroline de sa torpeur. Elle racla sa gorge avant de parler.

"Alors April, raconte-moi tout. Vous en êtes où Jeremy et toi?" le ton de Caroline manquait de son éclat habituel, mais April était bien trop contente qu'elle lui fasse enfin la conversation pour oser lui reprocher son manque d'enthousiasme.

"Oh tu sais, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Ça évolue lentement. Mais tu sais, je crois que Jeremy avait quelque chose avec Bonnie... "

Caroline lui sourit tristement. Tout le monde avait perdu tellement de gens autour d'eux qu'il semblait plus difficile désormais de créer des liens. Et cela, Caroline le comprenait très bien.

"Bonnie a choisi de partir April. Concentre-toi sur Jeremy. S'il ne voulait pas être avec toi, il te l'aurait fait savoir. Crois-moi." Caroline lui répondit avec de l'amertume qui ne lui était pas destiné. Certes, le départ de Bonnie était difficile à gérer. April leva les yeux vers Caroline.

"Tu as raison. D'ailleurs je vais me concentrer sur Jeremy dès ce soir. Nous avons rendez-vous au Mystic Grill pour la soirée." Rapidement, un énorme sourire illumina le visage de Caroline, ce qui fit sourire April aussi.

"Voilà! Bonne fille!" plaisanta Caroline, ce qui fit ricaner April.

"Merci Caroline." coupa April.

Le sourire de Caroline s'effaça un peu.

"Merci pourquoi?" demanda t-elle à April.

"Merci d'être là, tu sais. De me faire rire, malgré tout ce qui t'arrive. Tyler doit tellement te manquer." April poussa ces derniers mots avec difficulté. Caroline baissa les yeux, son chagrin ayant refait surface en un clin d'oeil.

"Tyler est parti April. La vie continue. Ce qu'il reste de nous pourrait tenir au creux de ma main. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai besoin de temps. Et j'ai aussi besoin de rester à Mystic Falls, alors tu devras endurer encore ton amie-vampire dépressive pour tout l'été."

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent leur matinée de travail tout en discutant, la tête un peu plus légère.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – Retour Inespéré

"Sophie Deveraux et ses amies sorcières n'étaient-elles pas censées avoir pris en charge Hayley? La 'contrôler'? "

La nuit était claire, fraîche et effervescente. En route vers le bar où Sophie Deveraux travaillait, Elijah demeura silencieux devant la constatation alarmante que son frère Niklaus venait de lui exposer. Et c'était précisément ce pourquoi il le poussait à en savoir plus sur la disparition d'Hayley.

"Parce que tu vois grand frère, récupérer ma précieuse ville des mains de Marcel le tout-puissant est ma principale priorité en ce moment." Elijah ne put s'empêcher de sourire; ironiquement.

"Tu viens de répondre toi-même à tes interrogations Klaus."

Klaus s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face en un coup de vent.

"Fais-moi une faveur Elijah. Cesse tes sous-entendus dénués de sens et va droit au but. Que veux-tu? " Elijah baissa les yeux pour réfléchir un moment. Quand il s'agissait de Klaus, émettre son point de vue n'était pas chose facile. Déjà, l'avoir convaincu de vouloir ce bébé n'avait pas été de tout repos. Désormais, il devait franchir une autre étape et pousser son petit frère à _s'intéresser_ à ce bébé.

"Je veux la même chose que toi. Je veux récupérer cette ville. Y vivre avec ma famille. Notre famille. Et pour cela, nous avons besoin d'alliés. En commençant par les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléan." Elijah s'expliqua calmement, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait.

De son côté, Klaus n'allait certainement pas avouer à Elijah ce que lui inspirait la venue de ce bébé. Pourquoi était-il effrayé? Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul? Comment allait-il se débrouiller? Et si cet enfant mourait? Devant lui, devant ses yeux... Et Hayley... Il n'en avait tellement rien à faire d'Hayley. À la seconde où il s'était retrouvé entre ses jambes cette nuit là, c'est à Caroline, et seulement à elle, qu'il avait pensé. Caroline...

"Klaus... "

Une voix lointaine vint interrompre ses pensées. Puis il focalisa sur le visage d'Elijah.

"Niklaus? Tout va bien? Tu as l'air...troublé."

C'était peu dire. Klaus se sentait plus que troublé. Il se sentait malade, perturbé et perdu. Il avait toujours cette horrible impression que son coeur avait été évidé comme un melon.

"Allons. Il faut trouver Sophie Deveraux." lâcha Klaus sur un ton presque robotique, les yeux inondés.

Elijah s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui lancer un regard qui voulait dire : "Tu prends la bonne décision mon frère."

"Tu es certain que ça ne t'embête pas de venir au Mystic Grill durant ta journée de congé? Il y a ce petit café au coin de la rue Principale..."

"April, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'adore cet endroit, et en plus, nous encourageons la maison." répondit Jeremy en offrant un sourire dilué à April. Il avait accepté de sortir avec elle plus pour se distraire qu'autre chose. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, mais tout comme Caroline, il avait du mal à oublier le passé. Toutefois, il avait l'intention de passer du bon temps, alors il se conditionna à lui faire la conversation.

"Raconte-moi ta journée." demanda t-il. Le visage d'April s'illumina instantanément.

"Caroline et moi avons passé l'avant-midi à la Friperie du Village. Cet endroit avait grandement besoin d'être réorganisé. En plus Caroline est une experte quand il s'agit d'organisation (Jeremy ne put s'empêcher de sourire), mais elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, tu sais... avec Tyler qui est disparu...elle semble tellement désemparée la pauvre. Bref, c'est moi qui ait tout rangé et classé les vêtements et..."

April était enthousiaste, et de son côté, Jeremy tentait de se laisser entraîner dans cette frénésie. Pourtant, tout cela était un peu trop pour lui. Il avait besoin d'alcool. En quantité substantielle. Et tout de suite.

"Excuse-moi April." l'interrompit-il. "Je t'offre un verre, tu veux bien?"

April demeura muette un instant puis bégaya qu'elle voulait une eau minérale.

"Je vais te chercher ça."

Puis Jeremy bondit de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le bar. Une fois au comptoir, il s'envoya deux shots de tequila avant de commander ses verres. Il soupira longuement et se demanda pendant un instant s'il allait rentrer chez lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, entrain de concocter une défaite plausible pour s'en aller, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui venait de s'assoir au bar à côté de lui.

"Jeremy, j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Il se retourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tyler Lockwood.

"Une table pour trois." dit Elijah à la serveuse du petit bistro où travaillait Sophie Deveraux.

"Tant que votre groupe n'est pas complet, je ne peux pas vous attribuer une table. Je peux vous offrir une table pour deux, ou le bar en attendant." répondit-elle d'un ton aimable. Elijah jeta un coup d'oeil à Klaus, qui lui sourit, et se recula pour le laisser gérer.

"Mais voyons mademoiselle, je vous demanderais de compter à nouveau, nous sommes bien trois. D'ailleurs, quand vous irez enquérir Sophie Deveraux de notre présence ici, le compte sera bon." La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns adopta cet air lunatique de la contrainte. Puis elle jeta un regard admirateur à Elijah, non sans un ricanement de la part de Klaus, et les conduisit à leur table (pour trois) avant de se rendre aux cuisines. Bien rapidement, Sophie vint prendre place à leur table. Comme d'habitude, elle avait l'air effrayé, et nerveuse.

"Que voulez-vous tous les deux?" demanda t-elle précipitamment, sans les regarder directement. Klaus et Elijah se regardèrent brièvement.

"Allons Love, tu le sais ce que nous voulons. Comment suis-je censé t'aider à éliminer Marcel alors que tu ne respectes même pas ta part du contrat?" Klaus parla sur un ton ironique, son préféré. À ses côtés, Elijah écoutait attentivement. "Où est-elle?"

"En sécurité." s'empressa de répondre Sophie, livide de peur. Klaus soupira, mécontent de sa réponse.

"Je veux la voir. Je veux savoir mon enfant en sécurité." renchérit-il.

"Hayley est entre bonnes mains. Tu dois me faire confiance." dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

"En m'empêchant de voir mon enfant, tu es loin de gagner ma confiance. Et tout cela commence à m'énerver. Et quand je suis énervé, j'ai aussi tendance à oublier de respecter ma part du contrat." Le visage de Klaus se crispa de colère et il serra la mâchoire. Sophie devint encore plus pâle, si cela était possible. Elle bégaya, incapable de parler correctement. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour s'enfuir en courant, ce qui était plutôt désespéré, quand elle sentit la main froide d'Elijah sur la sienne. Sur un ton neutre, il lui parla.

"Ce que mon frère veut dire, c'est qu'il est craintif au sujet de la santé de son bébé. Il aurait besoin de voir Hayley, pour s'assurer que tout va bien, et ainsi continuer à mettre un terme au règne de Marcel, la tête en paix."

L'air encore plus en colère, Klaus regarda son frère avec des couteaux dans les yeux. Elijah sourcilla.

"N'est-ce pas Klaus? Tu as besoin de voir Hayley." dit Elijah avec sérieux.

"Oui, c'est ça." répondit Klaus les dents serrées, et sans quitter son frère des yeux. Sophie hésita à nouveau et grimaça tandis qu'Elijah resserra son emprise sur ses doigts. Puis, elle se décida à parler.

"Elle est à l'extérieur du territoire de Marcel. En sécurité." répéta Sophie.

"Et pourquoi l'avoir éloigné?" demanda Elijah, incrédule.

"Pour...pour pouvoir... " Sophie était au comble de la nervosité.

"N'aie pas peur Love, dis-nous tout." dit Klaus d'une voix mielleuse.

"Mes soeurs et moi avons emmenées Hayley ailleurs pour pouvoir utiliser notre magie sur elle, sans risquer que Marcel ne nous arrache la tête une après l'autre." lâcha t-elle dans un souffle.

La main d'Elijah se resserra encore plus sur la sienne et un craquement d'os discret se fit entendre au travers des gémissements de douleur de Sophie. Klaus regarda Elijah avec amusement; voir son grand frère faire le méchant lui plaisait assez.

"Quelle magie?" articula t-il, visiblement irrité.

"Une échographie...ésotérique. Nous voulons accomplir un rituel pour en savoir plus sur les bébés." dit Sophie dans un souffle, tandis qu'Elijah relâcha son étreinte et qu'il se tourna vers son frère.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire?" demanda Klaus, complètement sous le choc. "_Les_ bébés."

"Oui. Hayley est une louve, tu as conçu cet enfant avec ton côté loup, il y a des possibilités que cette grossesse soit multiple. Une portée..."

Elijah regarda son frère. Apparemment, la famille Mikaelson allait possiblement s'élargir plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

"Tyler!? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda Jeremy, l'air surpris. "Caroline va... "

"Jeremy, écoute-moi. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois parler à Elena. Où est-elle? Je ne la trouve nul part à Mystic Falls." Tyler semblait nerveux. Il était agité, en sueur et regardait dans tous les sens.

"Calme-toi mon pote. Ça va? "

Tyler agrippa Jeremy par les épaules plus agressivement que nécessaire.

"Ça va – Jeremy. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, j'ai besoin que tu me dises où se trouve Elena, et comment je peux la rejoindre." dit Tyler en soutenant son regard.

"Elena est en Nouvelle-Orléan avec Damon. Tiens, je vais te donner son numéro." Jeremy fouilla dans sa poche de jeans pour en sortir son téléphone et ne remarqua pas le soulagement qui passa dans le visage de Tyler. Tout en fouillant dans ses contacts, il continua de parler à Tyler, celui-ci plus nerveux que jamais.

"Caroline va tellement être heureuse de te revoir Tyler. Elle n'est plus la même depuis ton départ et... "

"Non!" l'interrompit Tyler. "Caroline ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici. Je ne suis pas revenue pour elle."

"Quoi?" répondit Jeremy, plutôt confus par les propos de son ami.

"Jeremy, s'il-te plait. Ne parle de mon passage à Mystic Falls à personne, tu m'entends? Je..."

"Oh mon dieu...Tyler? Tyler, c'est bien toi?"

Tyler se figea et ses épaules tombèrent. La mine totalement déconfite, il se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeler.

"Salut Caroline." lâcha t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous. Je voulais vous dire merci pour vos commentaires. L'histoire semble vous plaire et j'en suis heureuse. J'espère que la suite vous poussera à revenir lire les chapitres suivants. La réunion de Caroline et Klaus peut sembler un peu longue, mais je dois mettre mon intrigue en place. :) Merci encore de me lire.**

Chapitre 3 – Larmes Et Aconit

Caroline croyait halluciner. Tyler était là. Devant elle. Et ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle hésitait entre crier de joie ou fondre en larmes tellement elle se sentait soulagée. Sans hésiter, elle se précipita dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et enfonça son visage dans son cou pour humer son odeur.

"Oh mon dieu Tyler... " souffla t-elle.

"Caroline... " murmura t-il.

Il la prit pas les épaules, la regarda un instant, et sous le regard étonné de Jeremy, il agrippa fermement Caroline par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart.

"Tyler, je suis contente de... "

"Caroline, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. " coupa Tyler, les yeux écarquillés, l'air grave.

"Tyler mais, qu'est-ce... "

"Je ne reste pas à Mystic Falls. Je dois repartir." dit-il sérieusement. Caroline le scruta, et l'incompréhension paraissait sur son visage.

"Quoi? Mais non voyons. Tu es revenu. Klaus t'a donné la permission de revenir. Tout va bien maintenant Tyler." Caroline s'approcha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains avant de s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, Tyler esquiva son étreinte et se recula. Les bras de Caroline tombèrent le long de son corps, comme si un poids énorme venait de s'abattre sur elle. Tyler venait de la repousser. Ils se regardèrent en silence, pendant de longues minutes.

"Tyler? Que se passe t-il?" finit-elle par lui demander. Sa gorge était complètement nouée et elle parvenait difficilement à retenir ses larmes.

"Tu m'écoutes maintenant?" lui dit-il, visiblement en colère.

"O-kay." lui répondit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir à Mystic Falls Caroline. J'ai une meute maintenant, et c'est ma seule préoccupation. Klaus est un danger pour eux, pour ma famille. Je suis un leader, et je dois protéger les miens. J'ai...je n'ai pas pu le faire avec ma mère, et c'est principalement ce pourquoi je ne veux plus de te revoir." Caroline continuait de l'écouter, et au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait, elle sentait son corps et son esprit s'affaisser tranquillement.

"Klaus ne te lâchera jamais Caroline. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je suis désolé... " Caroline ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qui était entrain de se passer. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser cette question.

"Et j'imagine qu'Hayley fait partie de ta meute maintenant. De ta...famille." Une larme perla sur sa joue.

"Hayley et moi en avons assez de fuir Klaus. Le temps est venu de nous allier pour nous défendre. Hayley a besoin de moi, et de la meute. " Tyler poussa un profond soupir. "Tu ne peux pas comprendre Caroline, le lien qui nous unit."

"Non Tyler, je ne peux pas comprendre. Et je ne peux pas comprendre que tu refuses de mettre autant d'énergie dans notre relation que tu en mets dans ta meute. En ce qui concerne Klaus, je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'il me tourmente pour le reste de mes jours. Et la moindre des choses aurait été que tu retournes mes appels, au lieu de me faire poireauter ici!" Son désarroi s'était rapidement transformé en colère et elle avait haussé le ton sans s'en rendre compte.

"Caroline, moins fort!" chuchota Tyler en regardant dans tous les sens.

"Oh et puis merde...va te faire foutre Tyler Lockwood!" lui envoya t-elle, des larmes de rages plein les yeux. Caroline se retourna et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Elle ignora les appels désespérés d'April qui courrait derrière elle, puis elle sortit du bar en trombe. Elle passa devant sa voiture sans s'en rendre compte et marcha frénétiquement sur le trottoir. Le vent frais ne fut pas suffisant pour apaiser la peau de son visage empourpré. Un mélange de colère, de déception et de désarroi envahissait sa tête et son coeur. Elle était secouée de gros sanglots, et des larmes chaudes ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues.

Arrivée chez elle, Caroline s'effondra dans les bras de sa mère, et pleura jusqu'à l'aube.

Sous sa couette de plumes blanche, Elena s'étira longuement et garda les yeux fermés. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Damon sur son cou, et elle frissonna de plaisir. S'installer à la Nouvelle-Orléan avait été la meilleure idée que Damon puisse avoir. Avec tout l'été devant eux, ils avaient prévu sortir dans les petits cabarets, les bistros, marcher dans les rues animées, s'aimer, et rattraper le temps perdu. Elena ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand la sonnerie de son téléphone perça douloureusement le silence. À côté d'elle, elle entendit Damon grogner et marmonner quelques choses d'incompréhensible, et de probablement pas très gentil. Elle se hissa sur ses coudes et attrapa son portable sur sa table de chevet. Elle inspira rapidement quand elle aperçu le nom de Caroline sur son afficheur. Un étrange arrière-goût de culpabilité lui monta immédiatement à la gorge.

"Caroline?" dit-elle après avoir décroché. Personne ne parla, puis après quelque seconde, elle entendit une sorte de gémissement.

"Caroline?" répéta t-elle, lentement. Puis les gémissements se transformèrent en sanglots, et Elena comprit. Elle attendit patiemment que Caroline soit en mesure de lui parler. Après plusieurs minutes, elle parla enfin.

"Tyler m'a laissé Elena..." puis les sanglots repartirent de plus belle.

"Oh Caroline." dit Elena avec sincérité. "Je suis désolée, vraiment..."

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait sa meute maintenant et que j'étais un fardeau à cause de Klaus. Et il est avec Hayley Elena... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il m'ait fait ça." et encore des sanglots.

"Caroline, qu'est-ce que ce je peux faire pour toi? Dis le moi, je veux t'aider." dit Elena. Elena avait été tellement vache avec Caroline durant sa période "éteinte". Oui elle ressentait de la culpabilité aujourd'hui, et ne vivait pas bien avec cela. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle pouvait supporter cette douleur, et aussi, elle pouvait arriver à la pallier. La soutenir durant cette dure période n'était qu'un petit geste parmi tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se racheter envers sa meilleure amie.

"Je veux te voir Elena. Je veux te serrer dans mes bras et parler avec toi durant des heures, comme dans le bon vieux temps." La réponse de Caroline fit sourire Elena, et elle se sentit reconnaissante qu'elle lui laisse l'opportunité d'être à nouveau sa meilleure amie.

"Bien sûr Caroline." dit-elle doucement. "Je t'envoi un billet d'avion électronique dans la prochaine heure. Je viendrai te rejoindre à l'aéroport."

"Merci...Elena." Puis Caroline éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

"Sois prudente. Je serai là bientôt." dit Elena.

"D'accord." murmura Caroline.

Alors qu'Elena raccrocha la ligne, elle sentit les bras forts de Damon entourer sa taille et la tirer vers lui. Il se blottit contre son dos et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il inspira profondément.

"Blondie est de retour?" demanda t-il sur un ton endormi.

"Caroline a besoin de moi. C'est une occasion parfaite pour me racheter envers elle. Elle arrive cet après-midi." Damon resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et agrippa un de ses seins.

"Elle arrivera cet après-midi; à condition que tu me libères pour que je lui envoie un billet d'avion." dit Elena en plaisantant. Damon tâta sa poitrine allègrement et commença à lécher son cou, puis à tracer un chemin de baiser sur son épaules et son cou. Elle soupira de plaisir et arqua son dos pour se frotter contre lui. Elle se retourna pour l'embrasser, quand une fois de plus, la sonnerie de son portable retentit.

"Eh merde..." grogna Damon.

"Je sais, je suis désolée. Je ne..." Elena s'arrêta net quand elle vit sur son afficheur qui tentait de la joindre. Décidément, son passé la rattrapait tôt ce matin, puisque l'appel entrant, affichait le numéro de Tyler.

Tyler raccrocha la ligne. Il venait de discuter brièvement avec Elena, et derrière lui, Hayley faisait les cents pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître la tension ambiante.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Elle va nous aider." demanda Hayley frénétiquement.

"Oui, elle va nous aider. Elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire." lui répondit Tyler

"Elle va voir ce qu'elle peut faire? Tu te moques de moi Tyler? L'enfant de Klaus grandit dans mon ventre. Je ne peux pas supporter ça! Je ne peux pas donner naissance à cette créature, et les sorcières qui ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle. Je suis leur monnaie d'échange, un vulgaire pion dans toute cette histoire." Hayley était presque hystérique. Elle criait et déambulait d'un côté puis de l'autre, elle s'assoyait puis se relevait.

S'enfuir de la Nouvelle-Orléan n'avait pas été difficile. Klaus avait eu tort de la laisser entre les mains des sorcières, puisqu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvaient pratiquer la magie à l'intérieur de la ville. Avec l'aide de Tyler et de sa meute, elle était revenue dans les Appalaches avec une seule idée en tête; se débarrasser de cette créature qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre. Toujours en furie et paniquée, Hayley continuait son agitation. Tyler se leva finalement, et alla près d'elle pour prendre sa main. Elle se retourna, et le regarda enfin.

"Calme-toi Hayley. Tout ira bien. J'ai la solution pour t'aider. Mais nous devons faire les choses proprement. On ne serait pas plus avancé si tu mourais. Elena va me rappeler demain, et je sais qu'elle nous aidera." Tyler lui parla sur un ton calme pour tenter de la rassurer. Cela sembla fonctionner, car Hayley lui sourit discrètement. Mais soudainement, elle lâcha sa main brusquement.

"Je manque de temps Tyler. Moi aussi j'ai une solution."

Sans prévenir, Hayley sorti une fiole de liquide bleu, que Tyler reconnut immédiatement comme de l'aconit, puis elle engloutit le contenu en un trait, avant de s'effondrer au sol, sous le regard pétrifié de Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Bienvenue À la Nouvelle-Orléan

Encore ce rêve. La forêt. Courir. La clairière. Tyler qui disparait en bordure de cette falaise. Pourtant, cette fois, arrivé au bout de ce chemin, elle ne se sentait plus aussi perturbée par la disparition de Tyler. Même que ça ne lui faisait rien. Tellement rien, qu'elle rebroussa chemin et commença à marcher doucement, sans hâte ni urgence. Elle avança lentement, à son rythme et la brise tiède souleva légèrement ses cheveux de chaque côté de son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et contempla la nappe céleste. Tandis qu'elle continuait à marcher en regardant le ciel, elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle se retrouve nez à nez avec Niklaus Mikaelson. Tous les deux demeurèrent muets alors qu'ils se scrutèrent pendant de longues minutes, quand finalement, Klaus s'avança vers elle, lui sourit tendrement et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Comme ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné après sa Graduation...

"Mademoiselle?"

La voix féminine qu'elle entendit semblait voilée et lointaine. Elle porta sa main à sa joue, là où elle pouvait encore sentir le fantôme du baiser de Klaus.

"Mademoiselle? Réveillez-vous, nous allons atterrir à la Nouvelle-Orléan dans quelques minutes."

Caroline se réveilla doucement et se demanda un instant où elle était, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose les yeux sur l'aimable hôtesse de l'air qui venait de lui parler. Elle se redressa péniblement et lui rendit son sourire avant d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité. Tout en observant l'immensité du ciel par le hublot qui se trouvait à sa droite, elle se remit à penser immédiatement à son rêve. Et au fait que son coeur essayait de lui dire quelque chose...qu'elle n'était pas nécessairement prête à entendre.

"Quoi? Hayley? La petite garce de Tyler porte l'enfant de Klaus?"

Damon traînassait derrière Elena qui marchait à vive allure dans les larges couloirs de l'aéroport de la Nouvelle-Orléan.

"Apparemment." répondit-elle, l'air préoccupé. Après l'appel de Tyler ce matin, Elena avait eu un peu de mal à digérer la nouvelle. La Nouvelle-Orléan était un petit paradis pour les vampires et elle avait quitté Mystic Falls dans le but d'en finir avec les problèmes, spécialement ceux concernant les vampires, hybrides, loups-garous ou toutes autres créatures susceptibles d'engendrer la fin du monde. En seulement quelques jours, cette fatalité lui était carrément retombée sur la tête, et elle se demandait encore comment gérer tout cela.

"Tyler ne t'a certainement pas appelé pour te demander d'être la marraine de ce bébé, alors tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer la raison de son appel?" demanda Damon en se plaçant à sa hauteur et en adoptant sa cadence rapide.

"Je...Je ne sais pas Damon. Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler tout de suite." répondit Elena en tentant d'éviter son regard. Ce qu'elle redoutait par-dessus tout, c'est que si elle lui révélait la nature de la demande de Tyler, celui-ci repartirait immédiatement pour Mystic Falls. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à quitter Damon, et encore moins de retourner là-bas...du moins, pas tout de suite.

"Elena? Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire." dit Damon sur le ton de l'évidence.

"Je sais Damon. Mais pas maintenant." lui dit-elle en lui souriant et en lui prenant la main. "Pour l'instant, Caroline a besoin de moi, et je me demande encore si vais lui parler de tout cela."

"Tu dois lui dire Elena, elle doit savoir." dit-il sérieusement.

"Je sais Damon...je sais."

"Elena!"

"Caroline!"

Les deux amies accélèrent le pas et se rejoignirent rapidement pour se serrer dans les bras l'une de l'autre

"Enfin te voilà... " murmura Elena en soupirant. "Comment vas-tu?"

Au grand étonnement d'Elena, Caroline n'éclata pas en sanglot. Elle se recula pour l'observer un peu. Ses traits étaient tirés et ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées toute la nuit, mais son visage semblait neutre. Ni triste, ni en colère.

"Je suis heureuse de te voir Elena. Merci de m'accueillir chez toi." dit-elle en lui souriant faiblement. Elena pencha la tête sur le côté et la regarda avec un air empathique. Caroline porta son regard derrière elle et hocha la tête vers Damon. Ce n'était toujours pas la symbiose entre eux, mais Caroline lui était reconnaissante pour bien des raisons, dont le fait qu'il la laisse venir en Nouvelle-Orléan pour accaparer sa petite amie. Après avoir récupéré les bagages de Caroline, ils partirent tous les trois vers l'appartement de Damon et Elena, cette dernière encore déchirée entre le secret de Tyler, et la peine de sa meilleure amie.

"On doit retrouver Hayley Niklaus. Je ne fais pas confiance à ces sorcières." Elijah, assit au salon, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui était debout près de la fenêtre.

"Moi non plus je ne leur fais pas confiance grand frère, elles nous cachent quelques chose, c'est évident. " répondit Klaus d'un air pensif. Depuis leur rencontre avec Sophie Deveraux, il était étrangement mélancolique et silencieux. Quelque chose clochait dans le discours de la sorcière et cela le poussait à vouloir réviser ses priorités. Elijah avait raison, il s'agissait de sa famille, de son sang.

"Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est Marcel. S'il venait à découvrir ce qui se trame avec _ses _sorcières, nous perdrons probablement toutes traces d'Hayley." dit Elijah en soulevant un point qui chamboula une fois de plus les idées de Klaus. Il avait définitivement besoin de réfléchir. Il continua de regarder par la fenêtre du salon d'un air taciturne, sous le regard inquiet de son frère.

"Niklaus? À quoi penses-tu? " demanda Elijah, toujours confortablement assit sur la causeuse.

"Je pense que j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir un peu les idées. Une petite... " Klaus y pensa quelques instants, "introspection."finit-il par dire. Elijah eut un faible sourire qu'il tenta de ne pas trop élargir. Enfin, tout cela avait poussé son frère à cogiter.

"Bien. Je vais te laisser à ton introspection. Nous discuterons plus tard."

Quand Klaus se retourna pour regarder son frère, il était déjà disparut.

"Je te serre un verre Caroline."

Perchée sur un tabouret à l'îlot de la cuisine, aux côtés de Damon, Caroline hocha la tête vers Elena qui lui coula un généreux verre de Whisky. Elle le prit volontiers et en cala une grande gorgée.

"Alors que s'est t-il passé? " demanda Elena. Caroline soupira lourdement et longuement.

"Je ne sais pas trop je dois dire." commença t-elle d'une voix tremblante. "Après que Klaus lui ait permit de revenir, j'ai eu du mal à le rejoindre. Sa boîte vocale ne prenait plus les messages et il ne décrochait plus. Puis hier soir, il était là. Au Mystic Grill, à Mystic Falls. J'ai cru qu'il était revenu pour moi, pour me dire que tout allait bien maintenant. Je...je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait de mal..."

Caroline ne pleura pas, mais sa gorge était nouée et cela paraissait dans le ton de sa voix. Ses yeux étaient brillants, bien que les larmes ne coulaient pas. Elena la fixa encore avec des yeux empathiques.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons." lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne. Damon jeta un regard douteux à Elena, qui préféra l'ignorer.

"Il m'a parlé d'Hayley, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, et de sa meute, et que je ne comprenais pas le lien qui les unit, puis..."

"Elena..." coupa Damon. Il la regarda avec insistance et Elena lui lança un regard de fureur. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de parler tout de suite de l'appel de Tyler à Caroline? Caroline les observa tous les deux, crédule.

"Damon, ce n'est pas le bon moment." répondit Elena les dents serrées, énervé par son comportement.

"Elle a le droit de savoir. Allez, Blondie est capable d'en prendre." renchérit-il avec insolence.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe tous les deux?" demanda Caroline, désormais avide de savoir la nature de la tension qui régnait entre les deux amoureux. "Elena?"

Elena soupira de découragement et se tourna vers son amie.

"Je voulais t'en parler Caroline, mais pas tout de suite. Tyler et toi venez juste de rompre." répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

"Ne m'épargne pas je t'en pris Elena. J'en ai assez des cachoteries, et il n'y a plus de "Tyler et moi" alors... " dit-elle.

Elena regarda Damon et Caroline à tour de rôle, impuissante. À deux contre un, elle se sentit obligée de cracher le morceau.

"Bien..." se résigna t-elle. "Vous l'aurez voulu..."

Damon se tourna vers Caroline d'un air satisfait, prêt à scruter sa réaction.

"Juste après avoir raccroché avec toi ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de Tyler." commença Elena. Caroline l'écoutait avidement.

"Il a dit avoir besoin de mon aide pour... parce que...parce qu'Hayley est enceinte, et elle ne veut pas garder son bébé." continua t-elle.

Damon se tourna vivement vers Elena. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de la partie où Hayley ne voulait pas garder le bébé.

"Quoi?" s'exclama Caroline. "Hayley est enceinte de Tyler!"

"Non...non... pas de Tyler." s'empressa de répondre Elena. "De...de Klaus." finit-elle par dire.

"De Klaus..." murmura Caroline d'un air hagard. Elle fronça les sourcils car cette nouvelle avait provoqué une sorte de crampe douloureuse dans sa poitrine. Klaus avait couché avec Hayley... Indistinctement, elle entendit Damon et Elena qui continuèrent à parler.

"Mais pourquoi Tyler t'a demandé ton aide Elena? Tu n'es pas gynécologue ou médecin à ce que je sache." demanda Damon. Une fois de plus Elena soupira lourdement.

"Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas pour Mystic Falls si je te le dis?" lui répondit-elle en le suppliant.

"Elena, dis-moi ce qui se passe." dit-il en ne faisant aucune promesse. Elena hésita encore un peu.

"Tyler a besoin de moi pour convaincre le Dre Fell d'avorter Hayley." Elle porta son pouce à sa bouche pour en mordiller le coin. Elle était au comble de la nervosité. À côté de Damon, Caroline était encore perdue dans ses pensées, quand soudainement, elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

"Caroline!" l'interpela Elena. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je dois prendre l'air." répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Elena se dirigea vers elle.

"Je viens avec toi." lui dit-elle.

"Non." renchérit Caroline. "J'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. Je reviens bientôt."

"Caroline, s'il te plait, laisse-moi... "

"Non Elena. J'ai mon portable. Je t'appelle en cas de besoin."

Sur ces mots, Caroline sortit de l'appartement et descendit dans la rue. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais, puis elle regarda de chaque côté. De façon aléatoire, elle choisit de partir vers la gauche. Marcher lui ferait du bien. Le crépuscule était bien entamé, et l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la ville l'aida à se fondre dans la masse. À la lumière de ses informations révélatrices, Caroline s'était surprise à ne penser qu'au fait que l'enfant de Klaus grandissait dans le ventre d'Hayley. Était-il au courant? Désirait-il ce bébé? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher, longtemps. Bientôt, elle aperçut un petit espace vert avec des bancs et une fontaine majestueuse. Doucement, elle alla s'assoir pour continuer à réfléchir. Elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui vint prendre place à côté d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle pour lui parler.

"Bonsoir Caroline."

Elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et posa les yeux sur Elijah Mikaelson.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 – Pulsations

Tyler veillait Hayley depuis presque 24 heures. Depuis qu'elle avait ingéré l'aconit, elle n'avait pas repris conscience. Allongée sur un lit, elle était pâle, ses lèvres étaient cyanosées, et elle respirait péniblement. Un autre loup de la meute était parti dans la forêt, en quête d'un antidote, l'anthore. En attendant, Tyler angoissait et tentait d'entendre les battements de coeur du bébé. Depuis quelques heures, il n'entendait plus que le coeur d'Hayley qui tantôt ralentissait dangereusement, pour ensuite accélérer rapidement. Plus le temps avançait, plus il se demandait si Hayley allait s'en sortir. La seule chose qui le soulageait un peu, c'était de savoir que le bébé était probablement mort, comme elle le souhaitait. Toutefois, encore fallait t-il le faire sortir ce bébé. Elena...elle n'avait pas encore donné de nouvelles concernant le Dre Fell. Dès qu'Hayley aurait ingéré l'antidote, il relancerait Elena, pensa t-il.

Dans ce petit parc au milieu de la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléan, Elijah et Caroline étaient assis un à côté de l'autre. Quand Elijah avait aperçu cette jolie blonde déambuler sur les trottoirs, il l'avait immédiatement reconnu. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette belle occasion inattendue.

"Caroline Forbes." commença t-il, "L'objet des plus profonds et mystérieux désirs de mon frère Niklaus."

Caroline se tourna vers lui, l'air triste et encore accablée par ce qu'elle avait appris d'Elena.

"Pourquoi cet air si triste?" demanda aimablement Elijah.

Elle soupira et le regarda à nouveau.

"TYler et moi avons rompu." se surprit-elle à lui répondre. "Il est parti avec Hayley."

Le visage neutre d'Elijah changea en un clin d'oeil. Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de Caroline.

"Quoi? Hayley est avec Tyler? " demanda t-il en chuchotant presque. Caroline ne prit qu'une seconde pour réaliser la bourde qu'elle venait de faire. Elle comprit aussi qu'Elijah savait pour le bébé, mais pas pour Hayley apparemment.

"Oui, ils...est-ce que Klaus est au courant?" finit-elle pas demander car, cette question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Évidemment." répondit Elijah.

"Est-il au courant qu'Hayley veut se débarrasser du bébé?" ajouta Caroline.

"Seigneur non." lâcha t-il, alarmé par cette nouvelle. Mais pas de panique pensa t-il, chaque chose en son temps, tant que cela concernait le bien de Klaus. "Tout cela est une longue histoire Caroline. Peut-être devrais-tu en parler toi-même avec mon frère, qu'en dis-tu?"

Caroline se tourna brusquement vers lui, et oublia de respirer pendant un moment. Revoir Klaus... Elle se demanda si elle se sentait prête pour cela. Revenir vers lui signifiait bien plus que simplement le revoir...à moins qu'il ne la rejette? Peut-être en avait-il assez d'elle? Puis elle repensa à la Graduation, ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et ce qu'il lui avait dit... Elle regarda Elijah en plein dans les yeux.

"C'est d'accord." dit-elle doucement, "Je veux voir Klaus." Elijah s'adossa avec nonchalance contre le banc du parc, satisfait de lui, une fois de plus.

"Tyler! J'ai l'antidote!"

"C'est pas trop tôt." râla Tyler en arrachant les fleurs jaunes des mains d'Eli, le loup de la meute qui était parti à la recherche de l'anthore. Rapidement, il prépara une infusion et patienta quelques minutes avant de verser le liquide chaud dans une tasse pour le soutirer avec une pipette. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit à côté d'Hayley. Il souleva sa tête en posant sa main sur sa nuque, et fit couler la concoction dans sa gorge. Elle avala tranquillement, et Tyler la redéposa sur le lit. Il la regarda un instant et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, impatient et désespéré de la voir se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements de coeur d' ès presque trente minutes interminables, ses pulsations cardiaques semblèrent plus régulières et frappées, et sa peau recommença à se colorer. Tyler soupira de soulagement quand Hayley prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit les yeux doucement.

"Tyler." murmura t-elle à la seconde où elle le vit.

"Hayley, chut, tu dois te reposer." lui dit-il en lui souriant et en posant sa main sur sa joue.

"Est-ce que...ça fonctionné?" demanda t-elle, la voix enrouée.

"Je n'entends plus le coeur du bébé Hayley." répondit Tyler. "Maintenant je vais convaincre le Dre Fell de nous aider, d'accord. Tout ira bien."

Hayley hocha la tête et referma les yeux aussitôt, soulagée, et complètement épuisée. Tyler décida de rester un peu au chevet d'Hayley, à écouter son coeur, et à regarder son visage et ses lèvres qui reprenaient leur allure normal. Bientôt, il se retrouva à penser à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui; la maison de ses parents, Matt, Caroline... Une pointe de regret vint le piquer, mais il chassa bien vite cette sensation désagréable en constatant les avantages que cela lui procurait. S'éloigner de la douleur de la perte de sa famille, protéger Matt, s'éloigner de Klaus, et par conséquent de Caroline. Tout cela était pour le mieux, pensa t-il. Il était bien avec sa meute, avec une louve...Tout en continuant de capter les battements de coeur d'Hayley, Tyler sortit de sa torpeur quand un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Tyler tendit l'oreille encore plus. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il entendait, il eut un peu la nausée. Le coeur du bébé avait recommencé à battre.

Dans son grand atelier, Klaus faisait glisser son pinceau sur une immense toile. Quoi de mieux que la peinture pour l'aider dans sa quête de l'introspection. L'ambiance feutrée par la lumière des lampes à l'huile et le silence d'or l'aidait à trouver un semblant de plénitude, question de ne pas perdre la face devant tous les évènements qui se déroulaient en ce moment. Entre deux coups de pinceau, il aimait penser à Caroline, à son beau visage, à l'odeur de ses cheveux, à sa joie de vivre et sa simplicité. Il était hors de question qu'il se morfonde, mais penser à elle le calmait. Il continua sa besogne, quand il entendit les pas discrets d'Elijah dans les escaliers qui menaient à son atelier. Le bruit s'arrêta, et Klaus su que son frère se trouvait derrière lui.

"Et alors, cette introspection? " demanda calmement Elijah.

Klaus demeura muet, tandis qu'Elijah avança tranquillement vers lui.

"Je suis allé me promener en ville petit frère. Et j'ai appris quelques informations au sujet de celle qui porte ton enfant." dit-il sans en faire de cas. Klaus se tourna immédiatement vers lui et déposa son pinceau. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et le regarda attentivement.

"Je t'écoute Elijah." dit-il.

"Hayley est retournée dans les Appalaches avec sa meute, avec Tyler." commença t-il. Le visage de Klaus s'illumina un peu. "Mais ce n'est pas tout, Hayley veut se débarrasser du bébé. Et j'ai d'autres informations, mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être les entendre de la bouche de celle qui m'a tout dit." continua Elijah sur un ton malicieux. Il jubilait à l'idée de ramener Caroline auprès de Klaus. Il la considérait comme une partie importante de la rédemption de son frère.

"Va droit au but Elijah, tu sais bien que je n'apprécie pas les fioritures." répondit Klaus avec une pointe de hargne.

"À moins que tu ne considères Caroline Forbes comme une fioriture, alors là, je te dirai tout moi-même." renchérit-il sérieusement.

"Caroline..." murmura Klaus tandis que son visage s'adoucit immédiatement et qu'il s'approcha d'Elijah. "Caroline est ici, en Nouvelle-Orléan?"

Klaus fixa son frère, désespéré d'entendre sa réponse.

"Oui, elle est ici petit frère. Et elle veut te voir."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – L'Odeur De La Nouvelle-Orléans

Dans la petite cuisine du bistrot où travaillait Sophie Deveraux, cette dernière s'affairait de façon un peu machinale. Entre un gumbo et un jambalaya, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de réfléchir aux évènements qu'elle avait enclenchés, cette sorte de révolte précaire contre Marcel. Certes, elle n'était plus seule dans sa quête de reprendre la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais ses nouveaux _alliés_ en étaient-ils vraiment? Sans ajouter qu'Hayley s'était sauvée. Mais cela était secondaire, puisqu'il était facile de la localiser. Elle s'arrêta un instant, s'appuya sur le comptoir et posa sa main sur son front. Elle se sentait tellement seule et perdue sans sa soeur. Sa gorge se noua et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle respira rapidement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut surprise par des bruits derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement.

"Sophie Deveraux." s'exclama Marcel en s'avançant vers elle et en lui souriant à pleine dent. "L'odeur de ta cuisine est divine, n'est-ce pas les gars? Il se retourna vers sa bande d'acolytes qui le suivait derrière. Chacun d'eux acquiesça en hochant la tête.

"C'est l'odeur de la Nouvelle-Orléans, les crevettes, le maïs, la paella. Une vraie magicienne de la cuisine Sophie." Marcel éclata de rire, trop satisfait de sa répartie. Sophie se recula contre le comptoir tandis que Marcel s'avança encore un peu plus vers elle. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, se pencha sur sa gauche et trempa son doigt dans une des casseroles avant de le porter à sa bouche pour en goûter le contenu.

"Tu sais Sophie, je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui fasse la cuisine ici. Imagine si ça avait été ta soeur. Cette ville aurait perdu un peu de son essence si tu n'avais plus été là pour concocter d'aussi bons plats."

Sophie serra les dents. Malgré sa peur, la colère monta en elle en un instant. Elle continua de fixer Marcel avec un air de défi.

"Mais tu vois, il y a quelque chose que tu fais mieux que la cuisine Sophie. Et pour toi, je vais faire une exception, et te laisser utiliser ta magie pour m'aider un peu." continua t-il en lui souriant de façon presque machiavélique. Il observa Sophie de la tête aux pieds et ne manqua pas de noter qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Exactement l'effet escompté, pensa t-il.

"Tu vas te débarrasser de Niklaus Mikaelson pour moi. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un roi ne peut pas se permettre de laisser un autre royaume en liesse devant le sien, surtout quand il est aussi puissant." dit-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. "Alors c'est d'accord?" il constatait plus qu'il ne demandait. Sophie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Devant son mutisme, le visage de Marcel changea. Son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux rieurs devinrent sévères. Avec force, il prit Sophie à la gorge.

"C'est d'accord?" répéta t-il. De peine et de misère, Sophie acquiesça.

"Bien." dit Marcel en la lâchant et en la regardant s'effondrer au sol, à bout de souffle.

"Non Elena, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner à Mystic Falls."

"Je ne te crois pas Damon. Tu vas y retourner pour t'assurer que le Dre Fell y est toujours."

Étendue dans le lit de la chambre d'amis, Caroline regardait le plafond en écoutant Elena et Damon qui argumentaient dans la cuisine depuis quelques moments déjà. Elena semblait convaincue que Damon ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de faire un tour à Mystic Falls pour voir si tout allait bien.

"Je n'ai aucune raison d'y retourner." continua Damon, "Enfin, pas tant que je saurai Meredith en sécurité... "

"Tu vois! Je sais que tu vas y retourner tôt ou tard." renchérit Elena.

"C'est certain Elena, Mystic Falls, c'est chez moi. Et c'est chez toi aussi! Tu sembles l'oublier." Damon marquait un bon point, pensa Caroline.

Elena soupira lourdement, et il y eut un silence de quelques minutes. Caroline s'assit sur le bord du lit et vérifia ses messages textes. Aucun message. Elle soupira et une pointe de nervosité lui piqua l'estomac. Elle attendait toujours la réponse de Klaus, à savoir s'il acceptait de la revoir. Elle allait se lever, quand elle entendit Elena parler à nouveau.

"Tu sais qui Caroline à rencontré hier soir en plein centre-ville?" dit Elena à Damon en chuchotant.

"C'est supposé m'intéresser?" répondit Damon à voix haute.

"Chut! Je ne veux pas qu'elle nous entende, elle m'a fait jurer de ne pas en parler."

"Elena!" dit Damon, faussement outré. Elena roula les yeux et se pencha vers lui.

"Caroline a rencontré Elijah. Et elle veut revoir Klaus." lâcha t-elle.

"Quoi?!" s'exclama t-il.

Elena lui fit encore les gros yeux.

"Quoi?!" répéta t-il en chuchotant.

"On ne peut pas la laisser y aller seule Damon. En ce qui me concerne, je ne la lâcherai pas d'une semelle, même si ce doit être à son insu."

Caroline fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle sursauta et son téléphone lui glissa des mains pour retomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Dans la cuisine, les voix d'Elena et Damon s'estompèrent. Caroline soupira et le coeur battant à tout rompre, elle se pencha pour le ramasser. Elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder tout de suite, alors elle se laissa choir sur le plancher, et passa ses bras autour de ses genoux. Après quelques minutes, elle se calma, et se décida enfin à lire le texto qu'elle venait de recevoir.

_Klaus :_

_Dans une heure, dans le même parc où tu as rencontré mon frère. À bientôt Love._

En lisant ses mots, elle crut que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait la chamade. Elle frissonna un peu et fronça les sourcils, confuse de constater comment son corps réagissait lorsqu'elle s'imaginait revoir Klaus. Elle se sentait fébrile et s'était tout nouveau pour elle. Une heure pensa t-elle, j'ai une heure pour me préparer. Sans perdre une minute de plus, elle se leva en vitesse et fila sous la douche.

Les mains dans les poches, Niklaus Mikaelson avança tranquillement vers le banc, dans ce parc. La journée était fraîche et grise, mais le vent était clément. Il s'arrêta un instant et sonda les alentours, à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Il était impatient de revoir Caroline, et le fait que cela vienne d'elle l'excitait encore plus. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne se faisait pas d'attente.

"Klaus."

Il reconnut immédiatement cette voix claire et si familière. Il se retourna pour faire face à Caroline. Tandis qu'il demeura immobile, il fut surprit, mais satisfait qu'elle fasse les premiers pas vers lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle s'avança doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Klaus ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Un sourire qu'elle lui rendit de suite.

"Caroline." dit-il, "Que fais-tu en Nouvelle-Orléans? N'es-tu pas avec Tyler, à Mystic Falls"

Le visage de Caroline perdit instantanément de sa luminosité, ce qui fit sourciller Klaus. Elle hésita un instant, puis parla.

"Et bien, disons que ce cadeau que tu m'as offert pour ma Graduation...n'a pas été apprécié à sa juste valeur." dit-elle tristement. Ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes.

"Oh Caroline." répondit-il, sincère. Klaus observa Caroline un instant. Quelque chose avait déjà changé. Dans sa manière de se tenir, de le regarder, de lui parler. Il remarqua qu'elle frissonnait, puis une larme perla sur sa joue. Sans même y penser, il porta sa main à son visage, et alla cueillir cette larme avec son pouce. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais ne bougea pas.

"Je suis heureux de te revoir." continua t-il en lui faisait fit de son geste craintif. Elle lui sourit un peu.

"Je...Moi au...moi aussi Klaus, je suis heureuse de te revoir." murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux au sol. Klaus y pensa une seconde, puis il s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Délicatement, il la fit relever les yeux vers lui.

"Vraiment?" demanda t-il, avide.

Caroline frissonna une fois de plus quand elle sentit son haleine chaude sur ses propres lèvres. Quand elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, le regard de Klaus se riva aussitôt sur sa bouche. Elle le rendait fou et il était hypnotisé par sa beauté. Il l'entendit à peine quand elle lui parla.

"Allons ailleurs Klaus, je dois te parler."

Il lâcha son menton, et la regarda, crédule. Elle se rapprocha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

"Elena est dans les parages."

Klaus lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, la prit par la main, et se mit à marcher. Caroline se laissa guider et tandis qu'ils marchaient en silence, côte à côté, elle resserra ses doigts contre sa main. Il se retourna un instant pour l'observer. Arrivés près d'un petit magasin, il la traîna dans une petite rue située entre deux bâtiments. Il s'arrêta finalement, lâcha sa main à contre-coeur, et se retourna face à elle.

"Je t'écoute Love." commença t-il.

"Elijah a du te mentionner qu'Hayley était partie avec Tyler et...ton...bébé." elle se sentit mal à l'aise un instant.

"Oui, Elijah a du mentionné cela quand il m'a parlé de ta présence en Nouvelle-Orléans." il fut satisfait de voir Caroline rougir, encore peu habitué de la voir réagir ainsi.

"Tyler a appelé Elena, il veut qu'elle..." Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Klaus lever la main et tendre l'oreille. Elle fit de même et se mit aux aguets. Tous deux tournèrent la tête en même temps quand ils entendirent un craquement sur leur gauche. Puis sans prévenir, Caroline se mit à hurler, submergée par une douleur insoutenable à la tête. Elle porta sa main à son front et s'effondra à genoux sous le regard impuissant de Klaus. Il sonda les alentours mais ne vit personne. Il se pencha rapidement vers Caroline et prit son visage dans ses mains, tandis qu'elle criait toujours de douleur.

"Klaus!" réussit-elle à prononcer entre deux sanglots incontrôlables. Klaus s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras pour fuir, quand lui aussi, fut envahi par cette douleur qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il tomba à genoux devant Caroline, et tous deux sombrèrent dans les ténèbres dans les minutes qui suivirent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello à tous! Seulement pour vous dire que bientôt, des scènes chaudes feront leurs apparitions dans ma fiction. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop prudes, car j'aime bien les scènes intimes, de bons goûts et bien détaillées, je vous rassure. J'en profite pour vous remercier encore, j'adore lire vos commentaires, vous me faites tellement plaisir. :) xx**

Chapitre 7 – Alliance Improbable

Soucieuse, Hayley se regardait de profil dans un miroir. Il lui semblait que son ventre avait doublé depuis 24 heures, et elle se demanda si c'était une impression, puisqu'il était impossible que sa grossesse évolue aussi rapidement. Dans quel pétrin c'était-elle fourrée, pensa t-elle. En plus de mettre en suspend ses recherches pour retrouver ses parents biologiques, elle s'était mis à dos les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans, sans compter la créature la plus puissante sur la Terre, Klaus. Elle regrettait tellement de l'avoir appelé à l'aide ce soir là... Le reflet de Tyler dans le miroir la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et il s'avança vers elle.

"Comment te sens-tu? " demanda t-il?

"Comme une merde si tu veux la vérité. Je ne peux pas croire que le bébé ait survécu." répondit-elle, l'air grave. Tyler baissa les yeux au sol. "As-tu parlé à Elena?" continua Hayley.

"Non, je...je n'arrive pas à la rejoindre. Je suis désolé Hayl..."

"Tu ne sembles pas comprendre que le temps file Tyler. Je veux que cette chose sorte de moi le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que les sorcières ne me retrouvent ou pire, que Klaus ne me retrouve!" elle commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Hayley était un feu ardent, un seul petit souffle sur sa braise, et elle s'allumait en un clin d'oeil.

"Je comprends Hayley, je vais rejoindre Ele..."

"Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire cela, et rien n'avance!" coupa t-elle. Tyler tenta de placer un mot à nouveau.

"Hayley, s'il te plait, écoute... " Mais Hayley, en plus d'être un feu ardent, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

"Non Tyler, je n'ai plus envi de t'écouter. Je te laisse encore douze heures pour rejoindre Elena, ensuite je rassemble la meute, et je me rends moi-même à Mystic Falls chercher le Dre Fell." dit-elle sévèrement en le fixant dans les yeux.

"Hayley non!" s'exclama Tyler.

"12 heures." renchérit-elle sur un ton sans réplique, avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

"Je les ai vu ici, dans cette ruelle, et ils n'en sont jamais ressortis."

Sur le trottoir, de l'autre côté de la rue, Elena montra à Damon le magasin avec en bordure la petite rue où Caroline et Klaus s'étaient réfugiés pour parler il y a quelques heures.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour rien Elena. Caroline a sûrement du changer d'avis au sujet de Klaus et si cela se trouvent, ils sont sous une couette quelque part dans un hôtel cinq étoiles à deux kilomètres d'ici." répondit-il sur son habituel ton de la plaisanterie sarcastique.

"Caroline ne serait jamais partie avec Klaus voyons, elle le déteste." dit Elena comme si c'était l'évidence même. Damon lui fit un petit sourire et la fixa dans les yeux.

"T'es vraiment certaine de ça?" dit-il. Elena fronça les sourcils, signe qu'elle considérait la question. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne m'aurait pas laissé sans nouvelles." continua t-elle. Damon s'apprêtait à renchérir, quand le portable d'Elena sonna. Elle consulta rapidement l'afficheur et regarda Damon avec des gros yeux.

"C'est Tyler." dit-elle.

"Allez, réponds!" la pressa t-il.

"Tyler." dit Elena en répondant et en continuant de regarder Damon.

"Elena." répondit Tyler, visiblement soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

"Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé Tyler, je suis très occupée ici et... "

"Elena tu dois m'aider, le temps presse." la coupa t-il.

"Je sais Tyler, mais ne peux-tu pas t'occuper de cela toi-même? Pourquoi tu as besoin... " Tyler la coupa une fois de plus et Elena continua de fixer Damon, qui scrutait sa réaction avec intérêt.

"Le Dre Fell refuse de m'aider, tu dois la convaincre pour moi." dit Tyler, au comble de la nervosité.

"Oh Tyler, je..."

Elena allait se mettre en colère, énervée d'être sans cesse interrompue, mais ce que Tyler lui révéla ne put l'empêcher de demeurer attentive.

"Écoute-moi bien Elena. Hayley a essayé de se tuer, pour éliminer le bébé. Elle est plus que déterminée, et elle me donne 12 heures pour retrouver le Dre Fell, sans quoi, elle se rendra elle-même à Mystic Falls pour s'en occuper."

Elena demeura sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Hayley, mais elle avait un gros doute au sujet de ce dont elle était capable pour parvenir à ses fins.

"Okay Tyler. Dis à Hayley de se calmer, Damon et moi partons bientôt pour Mystic Falls." dit Elena, sous le regard interrogateur de Damon. Elle entendit Tyler soupirer longuement et il la remercia avant de raccrocher.

"Elena?" dit Damon en levant les bras. "Il était hors de question de retourner à Mystic Falls, tu te souviens?"

"Je sais. Mais il y a un imprévu." dit-elle calmement.

"Quel imprévu?" dit une autre voix.

Damon et Elena se retournèrent d'un même geste, pour apercevoir Elijah qui s'approchait lentement d'eux dans la pénombre de la ruelle.

"Elijah." s'exclamèrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

"Bonsoir Elena. Bonsoir Damon." dit Elijah en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Elijah, as-tu vu Caroline?" demanda précipitamment Elena.

"Pas depuis hier." répondit-il. "Et moi qui venait s'enquérir au sujet de mon frère, il semblerait qu'il ait disparut aussi, puisqu'il se trouvait avec Caroline quelques heures auparavant."

Elena se retourna vers Damon, découragée.

"Quel imprévu?" demanda à nouveau Elijah.

"Ouais, quel imprévu?" répéta Damon. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Elena. Encore une fois, c'était elle la porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Hayley a essayé de se tuer, pour tuer aussi le bébé. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, le bébé et elle sont toujours en vie." Elena nota le soupir de soulagement que poussa Elijah quand il sut que le bébé était vivant. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis continua, "Hayley a posé un ultimatum de 12 heures à Tyler, ensuite elle rassemble sa meute et part pour Mystic Falls pour récupérer elle-même le Dre Fell."

"Qu'est-ce que le Dre Fell a à voir dans cette histoire?" demanda Elijah.

"Hayley veut que le Dre Fell avorte son bébé, et s'en débarrasse par la suite." lâcha t-elle.

La panique traversa le visage d'Elijah. Le temps pressait plus qu'il ne le pensait, alors il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Le temps était venu pour des alliances improbables.

"Aidez-moi à retrouver le Dre Fell, et je vous aiderai à retrouver Caroline." dit Elijah précipitamment.

Elena et Damon se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Mais ils leur étaient impossible de retrouver Caroline ET le Dre Fell en même temps.

"Pas question que je me sépare de toi Damon." dit-Elena en regardant Damon dans les yeux. Elle continua à l'observer alors qu'il se tourna vers Elijah.

"Pas de coup bas spécial Originel, on s'entend Elijah?" dit-il en tendant sa main vers lui. Elijah le fixa un moment, et serra sa main vigoureusement.

"On s'entend." répondit Elijah.

Alors que les deux hommes scellaient leur entente, une silhouette attira leur attention sur leur gauche. Sophie Deveraux sortit tranquillement de la noirceur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle s'arrêta à une bonne distance des trois autres.

"Je sais où se trouve Klaus et Caroline." dit-elle.

Elijah serra les dents et s'avança vers elle. Sophie se recula.

"Ne me faites pas de mal." dit-elle en plaçant ses mains devant son visage. "Je sais comment retrouver Hayley, et comment éliminer rapidement Marcel."

Elijah s'arrêta net. Si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, et elle avait intérêt à ne pas mentir, beaucoup de problèmes pourraient se résoudre en peu de temps. Sans dire un mot, Elijah tendit sa main vers Sophie. Celle-ci hésita longuement, puis serra vigoureusement sa main, finalement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 – Six Pieds Sous Terre

Niklaus inspira profondément et reprit conscience dans le noir absolu. Il était allongé sur le dos et il pouvait sentir une masse inerte affalée sur son hémicorps gauche. Il tâta rapidement cette masse pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Caroline. Celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenue des limbes. Il tenta de s'habituer à l'obscurité, mais rien n'y fit, c'était le néant. Il se concentra un instant et distingua une odeur de terre et d'humidité. Avec la paume de ses mains, il alla toucher les parois qui les entouraient et comprit rapidement ce qu'il leur arrivait. On les avait enterrés vivants, dans une boîte pas plus grosse qu'un cercueil bon marché. Klaus soupira lourdement et se rappela les dernières minutes avant qu'ils ne soient mis K.O.; cette douleur, il s'agissait fort probablement d'une sorcière. Sophie? Cette petite vache allait le payer. Il sentit la colère et la rage monter en lui, quand Caroline se mit à remuer un peu. Il s'arrêta un instant, et réalisa que celle qu'il avait toujours désiré, se trouvait actuellement blottit de tout son long contre son corps. Discrètement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se redressa pour les sentir. La main de Caroline reposait sur son torse et sa jambe gauche le chevauchait à moitié. Toujours très discrètement, il posa sa main sur sa hanche pour en tracer la courbe, il promena un doigt sur son flanc et frôla doucement le côté de son sein. Klaus soupira de désir et se força à garder ses mains le long de son corps. Déjà, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Toutefois, il redescendit sur terre quand Caroline inspira profondément et reprit conscience. Elle se réveilla, paniquée, et se redressa vivement avant de se cogner la tête contre le plafond du cercueil.

"Ouch! Mais qu'est-ce que... "

"Na panique pas Love." dit Klaus d'une voix suave.

"Klaus? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Caroline en tâtant elle aussi les parois de bois.

"Il semblerait que nous ayons été enterré vivants." répondit-il calmement. "Quoique vivants, c'est un bien grand mot."

"Qui a fait ça?" demanda t-elle en se remuant encore, ce qui n'aida pas Klaus à calmer ses ardeurs. Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, Caroline continua de gigoter pour trouver une position.

"Klaus?" insista t-elle. "Qui a fait ça?"

Klaus n'en pouvait plus. Brusquement, il posa ses mains sur sa taille et la tint immobile. De force.

"Arrête de te remuer dans tous les sens Love. Tu vas me rendre fou." dit-il en serrant les dents.

"Oh...euh..." bégaya Caroline. "Désolée." Même la noirceur n'arriverait pas cacher à quel point elle rougit puisque son visage était devenu un brasier. Après tout ce temps où Klaus lui avait fait la cour, elle ne réalisait même pas encore l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Pourtant, elle le constata en une seconde quand elle sentit son érection palpiter contre sa cuisse.

"Et si on s'installait sur le côté." suggéra Caroline, intimidée.

"Oui, pourquoi pas. Essayons ça." dit-il, un peu plus calme. Délicatement, il passa son bras autour de Caroline et la fit pivoter sur le côté. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent face à face, et Klaus laissa son bras sous la tête de Caroline. Ne pas pouvoir voir son visage était plutôt étrange, mais il pouvait sentir l'humidité de sa respiration contre sa bouche.

"Alors, qui a voulu nous mettre dans un cercueil, six pieds sous terre?" demanda t-elle à nouveau, tentant de cacher le fait qu'elle se sentait complètement troublée par cette proximité.

"Je suis plutôt convaincu que ses _funérailles_ m'étaient destinées, tu t'es retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment Caroline." répondit Klaus dans un calme légendaire.

"Il s'agit d'une sorcière." constata Caroline. Une fois de plus, elle prouvait que sa beauté n'était pas simplement un masque, pensa t-il.

"En effet, il s'agit d'une sorcière." répéta t-il.

"De la Nouvelle-Orléans?" continua t-elle.

"Bingo." renchérit-il.

"Qu'as-tu encore fait Klaus?" demanda Caroline sur un ton de déception.

"Pour être franc Love, rien qui mérite que l'on m'enterre vivant. Je me suis allié avec les sorcières de la Nouvelle-Orléans." dit-il.

"Allié? Pourquoi t'être allié avec des sorcières?"

Klaus parla de Marcel à Caroline. Il lui raconta leur rencontre en Nouvelle-Orléans dans les années 1800, la fin de l'esclavage, la création de Marcel en vampire. Et comment il avait du quitter cette ville si chère à son coeur, pour se sauver une fois de plus de son père tyrannique. Et il en vint à lui expliquer son désir de reprendre cette ville des mains de sa propre progéniture, et de s'y installer avec sa famille, pour de bon. Caroline y trouva enfin une occasion d'aborder le sujet 'enfant illégitime', et se glissa par la première porte ouverte.

"Et cet enfant, que tu as...que toi et Hayley avez... " Pourquoi avait-elle tant de mal à insinuer que Klaus avait eu une relation sexuelle avec _une autre fille, _pensa t-elle. "Enfin, tu veux que cet enfant fasse parti de ta famille?" finit-elle par dire. Klaus demeura muet pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Oui." répondit-il, tout simplement.

"Alors tu dois savoir que Tyler a appelé Elena pour lui demander de convaincre le Dre Fell d'avorter Hayley. Elle veut se débarrasser du bébé Klaus." De savoir que Klaus voulait cet enfant lui avait donné raison d'avoir voulu le revoir pour lui parler de Tyler et de l'appel qu'il avait fait à Elena. Décidément, quelque chose avait changé chez Klaus. Et elle voulait en savoir plus, expérimenter encore plus ce nouveau Klaus; celui qui ne la menaçait pas tous les deux minutes, celui qui ne se mettait pas en colère d'avoir été enterré vivant, celui qui désirait élever son enfant...

"Au fond de moi, je savais tout ça." répondit Klaus. "Je savais qu'Hayley laisserait tomber ce bébé." Silence. Long silence. Que Klaus vint briser après plusieurs minutes.

"Elijah va nous sortir d'ici Love, tu as ma parole."

"Tu m'avais promis 12 heures Hayley, ça ne fait que 8!" s'exclama Tyler en faisant de grands gestes, visiblement énervé.

"Je n'en peux plus d'attendre Tyler! On doit faire quelque chose, je dois faire quelque chose." répondit-elle, désespérée.

"Elena et Damon sont partis pour Mystic Falls. J'attends leur appel d'une minute à l'autre! Patience." argumenta t-il.

"Mettons nous en route alors. Et garde ton portable sur toi. S'ils appellent pendant le trajet, alors tant mieux, sinon, nous serons déjà sur place pour intervenir."

Hayley semblait avoir murement réfléchit à son plan, pensa Tyler. Pour être honnête, il s'avouait déjà vaincu. De toute façon, avec Hayley, il n'y avait pas grands batailles qu'il avait gagné. Puis en une fraction de seconde, sans s'y attendre, il angoissa à l'idée de remettre les pieds à Mystic Falls. Revoir sa maison, son école, ses amis, Caroline...

"Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas Hayley, c'est impossible." lâcha t-il dans une ultime tentative de la faire changer d'avis.

"Oh je t'en prie, prends ton courage à deux mains et combats tes vieux démons. Tu es un hybride pour l'amour de Dieu. Je te fais une seule faveur, nous y allons que nous deux" Sur cette réplique cinglante, elle alla préparer ses bagages et ne parla pas à Tyler avant que tous les deux ne soient montés dans une camionnette en direction de Mystic Falls.

"Alors, où sont-ils?" demanda Elijah à Sophie.

Cette dernière le scruta avec sérieux et se demanda si elle osait négocier. Elle décida d'y aller doucement.

"Ils sont dans un cercueil, enterré dans le cimetière de la ville." répondit-elle tout simplement.

"Pardon?" grogna Elijah en s'avançant vers elle, les yeux assombris par la colère. "Tu sais à quel point mon frère Niklaus va être furieux d'appendre cela? Il va vouloir ta peau, rien de moins."

"Et bien justement, j'ai de quoi acheter sa paix intérieur. Et envoyé Klaus six pieds sous terre était une ruse. Marcel m'a demandé d'éliminer Klaus en utilisant ma magie. Je les ai simplement neutralisés, sa petite amie et lui pour ensuite les mettre quelque part, en vie, mais où Marcel ne les retrouverait pas." Sophie parla avec confiance. Elle avait tourné les menaces de Marcel à son avantage. Et elle espérait en tirer un maximum de profit. Elijah l'observa tandis qu'elle continua à parler.

"Tout ce que je veux, c'est récupérer mon statut de sorcière, et celui de mes soeurs, ici, dans une Nouvelle-Orléans libre de toute oppression, que ce soit par les vampires, ou tous autres créatures surnaturelles. Je veux la protection et la liberté. Je veux la même chose que vous et votre frère, Elijah. Je veux vivre ici, avec ma famille, en paix, et libre." Elle termina son discours en laissant couler plusieurs larmes sur ses joues. Elijah lui sourit faiblement avant de s'approcher d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle ne recula pas. Il posa les yeux sur ses lèvres, et s'imagina y goûter les larmes salées qui s'y étaient déposées.

"Et que m'offres-tu, en échange de ta liberté et de la paix?" demanda t-il en chuchotant presque. Sophie se concentra tandis qu'il continuait à la scruter.

"Au lieu d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour tuer Klaus, je les ai utilisé pour vous faciliter la tâche. J'ai lié Marcel et ses acolytes avec ma magie. Tuer ses acolytes ne ferait que blesser Marcel, il faut le tuer lui, pour éliminer toute la troupe." révéla Sophie, sous le regard admirateur d'Elijah.

"Tu sais à quel point tu mérites ta liberté, Sophie Deveraux? Nous allons t'aider, je te le promets." Il posa sa main sur la joue de Sophie et la regarda en plein dans les yeux. "Tu es une fille intelligente." dit-il, l'air pensif. "J'aime les filles intelligentes."

Elijah s'approcha encore plus de son visage, et frôla presque ses lèvres. Sans s'en apercevoir, Sophie respirait rapidement et tremblait comme une feuille.

"Allons retrouver Klaus et Caroline."


	9. Chapter 9

**Pour répondre à une question, ma fiction continue après la mort de Marcel. Je continue de mettre en place plusieurs pièces du casse-tête, qui nous mènera au but ultime, l'enfant de Klaus, et le couple Klaroline. :)**

Chapitre 9 – Si Tu Meurs, Je te Tue

L'aube était sur le point de se lever. La ville était silencieuse tandis que les pas de Sophie et d'Elijah résonnaient sur les trottoirs vides. Le silence les poussa à se parler tout bas.

"Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir simplement informé des intentions de Marcel." demanda Elijah en marchant aux côtés de Sophie. C'est vrai pensa t-il, était-il vraiment nécessaire d'attiser la colère de Niklaus en l'enfermant dans un cercueil?

"Parce que les gars de Marcel me surveillaient. " répondit-elle. "D'ailleurs, l'un d'entre eux est venu me voir après que j'eus enterré Klaus et Caroline. "

"Que voulait-il?" poursuivi Elijah.

"Il voulait que je lui montre le cadavre de Klaus. Je lui ai répondu que si Marcel voulait le voir, il n'avait qu'à venir lui-même au cimetière, à l'aube." Elijah se retourna vivement vers Sophie et celle-ci le regarda brièvement.

"Tu me conduis donc à la potence, c'est bien ça? " demanda t-il en la regardant avec insistance.

"Non. J'ai simplement besoin de ton aide pour tamponner Klaus. Quand il va sortir de là, il va vouloir me tuer, et toi tu seras là pour lui expliquer ce qui se passe." dit Sophie, son plan bien en tête.

"C'est tout?" répondit Elijah plus fort que nécessaire. "Et toi? Tu crois que tu peux arriver à tuer Marcel toute seule?"

"Je ne suis pas seule et non, ce n'est pas tout. Tu devras aussi convaincre Klaus de partir et d'aller se cacher. Ensuite, vous pourrez tous partir." continua t-elle sans flancher.

"Quoi? Tu veux que j'empêche mon frère de prendre part à la mort de Marcel? C'est peine perdu." dit Elijah en soupirant.

"Si Marcel voit Klaus, il va péter les plombs, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui arrivera..." dit-elle en continuant de marcher tranquillement vers le cimetière. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent devant l'imposant grillage qui servait d'entrée. Devant eux, une mer de pierres tombales s'étendait à perte de vue. Ils se tournèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

"On ne peut pas se permettre de tout risquer parce que Klaus est impulsif et rongé par la vengeance." dit Sophie avec réticence, un peu craintive de la réaction d'Elijah. Ce dernier demeura passif. Elle avait raison, si Klaus s'en mêlait, il y avait des chances que tout ceci tourne au drame. Il pensa immédiatement à Caroline, probablement la seule qui pourrait arriver à le garder à l'écart.

Caroline se demanda si Klaus s'était endormi. Il ne bougeait plus et ne parlait plus depuis plusieurs heures. Elle s'appliquait à ne pas trop bouger, et à éviter de le toucher, question de ne pas revivre de malaise. Mais en ce moment, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait, c'était au fait que si elle s'avançait de quelques centimètres seulement, ses lèvres toucheraient les siennes. De savoir Klaus si près d'elle, son corps contre le sien, à sa merci, la rendait fébrile. Et étrangement, ce sentiment ne lui déplaisait pas.

"Klaus." chuchota t-elle. Pas de réponse.

"Klaus." répéta t-elle un peu plus fort. Rien. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions, et se risqua. Doucement, elle approcha sa main du visage de Klaus, et s'arrêta quand elle sentit sa peau sous ses doigts. Elle arrêta de respirer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit certaine qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Puis elle continua son geste et chercha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'est de ça qu'elle avait envi, d'un peu de vulnérabilité. Et le fait qu'il soit là, maintenant, enfermé et enterré six pieds sous terre avec elle, lui donnait l'occasion de le découvrir autrement. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle s'avança discrètement, et frôla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'exécuta rapidement, un battement d'aile de papillon. Son coeur s'emballa, sur le point de transpercer sa cage thoracique. Soulagée qu'il n'ait pas réagi, elle soupira longuement. Une fois de plus, elle replongea dans ses pensées, quand elle fut interrompue par des bruits de raclements. Elle se tint aux aguets, quand la voix de Klaus la fit sursauter.

"Tu entends la même chose que moi Love?" dit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Klaus et Caroline écoutèrent les bruits au-dessus d'eux dans le silence complet. Ils étaient quand même un peu nerveux de découvrir qui venait les sortir de là. Klaus se tenait prêt pour toute éventualité, et Caroline angoissant carrément. Après plusieurs minutes interminables, le couvercle du cercueil s'ouvrit à la volée. Tous deux papillonnèrent des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lueur de l'aube, et Klaus sourit à pleine dents quand il aperçut enfin son frère. Elijah, tout aussi souriant, tendit une main que Niklaus prit immédiatement, et l'aida à se relever. Avant de sortir du cercueil, Klaus se retourna vers Caroline et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il la souleva tel une plume, et la fit sortir du profond trou dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Une fois les pieds au sol, Caroline aperçut une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un bandeau, elle portait une petite veste en lainage vert et un foulard serti de paillettes autour du cou. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, mais elle eut seulement le temps d'apercevoir Klaus passer en coup de vent à côté d'elle pour atteindre cette jeune femme. Si quelque dizaines de minutes auparavant elle avait pu profiter de la vulnérabilité de Klaus, à ce moment présent, il était redevenu ce qu'il avait toujours été, un être violent et impulsif. Caroline le regarda tristement tenir la jeune femme au cou.

"Sophie Deveraux." siffla t-il entre ses dents.

"Klaus non!" s'exclamèrent Elijah et Caroline à l'unisson. Klaus fixa Sophie encore un bon moment, la rage dans les yeux, avant de finalement relâcher son emprise. La sorcière s'effondra au sol et porta sa main à sa gorge en respirant difficilement. Caroline se précipita vers elle pour l'aider.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer Klaus." continua Elijah. Il se tourna vers son frère, l'air blasé et mécontent.

"En effet Elijah, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui se passe."

Un peu à l'écart, Caroline se pencha vers Sophie.

"Ça va?" demanda t-elle en cherchant à la regarder dans les yeux. Sophie cherchait toujours son souffle et elle mit quelques minutes à se remettre debout. Caroline attendit patiemment qu'elle recouvre la parole et demeura à ses côtés pour l'aider à se tenir droite. Sophie recommença finalement à respirer normalement.

"Tu es Caroline, c'est ça?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Oui." répondit Caroline en fronçant les sourcils. "Et toi Sophie Deveraux, si Klaus dit vrai."

"Désolée de t'avoir enterrée vivante." continua Sophie, ce qui fit pouffer Caroline de rire tellement cette phrase lui paraissait étrange dite à voix haute.

"Ce n'est rien. répondit-elle, "Si j'ai bien compris, tu visais Klaus, non?"

"J'ai une faveur à te demander Caroline. Et tu vas peut-être refuser, mais je tente tout de même ma chance." dit Sophie en la fixant dans les yeux. Caroline l'écouta attentivement, tandis que Klaus et Elijah discutaient toujours un peu plus loin.

"Mes soeurs et moi avons promis d'aider Klaus en échange de la reprise de notre ville. Dès levé du soleil, nous allons éliminer Marcel, une bonne fois pour toute. Si j'ai pu utiliser ma magie pour faciliter les choses, c'est grâce au fait que Marcel et ses acolytes croient que Klaus est mort. C'est pourquoi il ne doit pas se montrer lorsque nous les affronterons. Tu dois l'empêcher de rester dans le cimetière. S'il fait tout foirer, je ne pourrai pas l'aider à retrouver Hayley."

Caroline demeura muette, assimilant les informations une à la fois. Elle ne se croyait pas particulièrement capable de persuader Klaus de laisser la mort de Marcel entre les mains des sorcières. En fait, elle n'avait jamais vu personne faire changer Klaus d'avis. Puis elle repensa au présent qu'il lui avait offert pour sa Graduation...il n'y avait que pour elle qu'il était revenu sur sa décision. Plus loin, les voix de Klaus et d'Elijah la firent sortir de sa torpeur.

"Il est hors de question que tu me mettes à l'écart Elijah. _Je_ vais tuer Marcel, tu m'entends. _Je_ lui prendrai sa couronne."

"Sois raisonnable Klaus, Marcel te croit mort. Sophie les a tous lié, et les sorcières s'occupent de tout." répondit Elijah.

"Je le prendrai par surprise." renchérit Klaus, satisfait de sa réponse.

"Klaus, rentre avec moi."

Niklaus se retourna pour regarder Caroline attentivement.

"Non." répondit-il. "Tu ne serviras pas de distraction cette fois Caroline. Arrête de jouer les saintes-nitouches et dis-moi ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toute."

Elle sentit la colère monter en elle. Certes, ses intentions n'étaient pas tout à fait claires, mais ce n'était une raison pour la traiter ainsi.

"Ce que je veux? Je veux ton bien Niklaus. Je veux que tout aille pour le mieux, que tu retrouves ton enfant, et que tu retrouves ta ville, comme tu le souhaites. Et pour cela, je me suis mis dans l'eau chaude. Je suis venue jusqu'ici pour te dire ce que je savais à propos d'Hayley, et je me suis retrouvée enterrée vivante seulement quelques minutes après notre rencontre. Et aujourd'hui, ce que je veux, c'est que tu fasses confiance à cette sorcière, qui elle aussi veut t'aider. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de comprendre qu'il y a des gens qui se soucie de toi et de ceux qui t'entourent. Ouvre les yeux Klaus, je ne suis pas ici pour te distraire." Caroline s'essouffla tellement elle débita tous ces mots rapidement. Klaus la fixa, visiblement déstabilisé. Encore une fois, une prise de conscience venait de le frapper au visage de plein fouet. Et cette prise de conscience venait de celle qu'il aimait. Celle pour qui il était prêt à tout. Résigné, il se tourna vers Elijah.

"Je reste Niklaus." dit Elijah en haussant les épaules. "Je veux m'assurer que tout ce passe bien."

Derrière Caroline, Elijah vit Sophie lui sourire un peu.

"Qu'il en soit ainsi." dit Klaus. "Si tu meurs Elijah, je te tues." Elijah s'approcha de son frère et posa son front contre le sien.

"Je vais revenir petit frère. Et nous retrouverons ton enfant."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 – Au Pied Du Mur

"Tu es certain de vouloir rester Elijah. Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas seule."

Dans un coin reculé de l'immense ossuaire de la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Sophie et Elijah se tenaient devant le cercueil vide dans lequel Klaus et Caroline se trouvaient il y a une heure et qui devait servir de leurre. Ils attendaient patiemment que le soleil perce l'horizon, signe annonciateur de l'arrivée de Marcel.

"J'ai promis de t'aider." répondit-il tranquillement.

"Tu veux me surveiller, c'est ça?" demanda t-elle. Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je ne peux pas te blâmer de penser cela Sophie. Mais je te rassure, je veux simplement être à tes côtés, voir Marcel mort, et passer à autre chose." dit Elijah en la regardant dans les yeux. Sophie lui sourit doucement et contempla son visage qui, quelques secondes plus tard, fut inondé par la lumière du soleil.

"Prête?" demanda Elijah en se plaçant à côté d'elle.

"Prête." dit-elle.

"Allez, répond Elena."

Dans le grand salon de la demeure de Klaus, Caroline trépignait en attendant qu'Elena daigne bien décrocher la ligne. D'après ce qu'Elijah lui avait dit, elle et Damon étaient retournés à Mystic Falls après que Tyler l'ait appelé pour lui dire qu'Hayley cherchait activement le Dre Fell.

"Caroline?"

Caroline fut si soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

"Elena Dieu merci!" s'exclama t-elle.

"Caroline, est-ce que ça va? Où es-tu?" demanda Elena d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

"Oui tout va bien, je suis chez Klaus." répondit-elle.

"Bien. Restes-y. Damon et moi seront bientôt de retour."

Okay, pensa Caroline, c'était bien la première fois qu'Elena lui recommandait de rester auprès de Klaus.

"Elena, sois prudente s'il te plait." la supplia Caroline.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je suis avec Damon."

"Okay." chuchota Caroline, les larmes aux yeux. "Au revoir Elena.

Caroline raccrocha et sonda la grande pièce luxueuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Sur le chemin du retour, Klaus était demeuré muet, visiblement bouleversé. En arrivant chez lui, il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers sa chambre en refermant vigoureusement la porte. Elle savait qu'elle devait aller lui parler, lui parler de ses véritables intentions. Mais était-ce vraiment le bon moment? Y avait-il un _bon_ moment pour avouer ces sentiments qui ne cessaient de s'intensifier à son contact? Caroline se tourna vers le grand miroir au-dessus du foyer en pierre, et replaça rapidement ses cheveux. Elle respira profondément, se rendit à la porte de la chambre de Klaus, et frappa doucement. Elle attendit patiemment; pas de réponse. Elle frappa à nouveau. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit des pas précipités, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Dans l'embrasure, Klaus se tint nonchalamment devant elle, un verre à la main.

"Je peux me joindre à toi?" demanda timidement Caroline.

Sans un mot, il se recula et tendit sa main pour la laisser entrer. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Caroline scruta l'immense chambre dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer. Comme au salon, un grand foyer de pierre trônait sur le mur, face au lit démesuré qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Toujours aussi classique et extravagant quand il s'agissait de Klaus, pensa t-elle. Elle se tourna finalement vers lui et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé de sa place près de la porte, et qu'il l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il prit une grande gorgé de son verre. Caroline l'observa à son tour, tandis qu'il se dirigea vers une petite table amoncelée de bouteilles de liqueur pour remplir son verre d'une quantité substantielle de Whisky.

"Tu comptes m'offrir un verre?" finit-elle par dire. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envi de boire, mais ce mutisme commençait à l'intimider beaucoup. Toujours sans rien dire, il lui versa un verre, se dirigea vers elle pour le lui donner, et alla s'assoir sur le canapé devant le foyer. Caroline soupira et alla le rejoindre. Tous deux contemplèrent les flammes pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Klaus brise le silence, la faisant presque sursauter.

"Explique-moi Caroline." commença t-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le feu. Elle se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

"Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai senti tes lèvres contre les miennes tout à l'heure, dans ce cercueil."

Caroline se tendit et sa respiration s'emballa un peu. Nerveuse, elle se leva et alla s'appuyer contre le manteau du foyer. Incapable de regarder Klaus, elle s'entêta à fixer les flammes.

"Je...j'ai..." commença t-elle. Elle avait un mal fou à rassembler les mots qu'elle voulait tant lui dire. Elle bégaya encore plusieurs fois, avant de paniquer et d'enfoncer son visage dans ses mains. En un clin d'oeil, Niklaus fut à côté d'elle, la prit par la taille, et plaqua son corps contre le sien. Surprise, Caroline posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Klaus, et leva les yeux vers lui avec appréhension. Elle avait peur, et malgré la chaleur du brasier dans la cheminée, elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle put sentir l'haleine chaude et éthylique de Klaus sur son visage, et elle ferma les yeux pour s'en délecter, confuse par tous ces sentiments contradictoires.

"Je n'ai plus le choix Caroline. Je dois te mettre au pied du mur." dit-il en murmurant et en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle. Il se risqua à poser son front contre le sien, et il fut ravi qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Caroline respira profondément plusieurs fois, son coeur lui faisait mal tellement il battait vite et elle se résigna enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. Les yeux de Klaus étaient submergés de désirs. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et il ne cessait d'alterner son regard entre ses lèvres et ses yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, et il le voulait depuis longtemps. Avec audace, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse, jusqu'à ses épaules, et passa finalement ses bras autour de son cou. Klaus la regarda, et tout le poids qui semblait l'accablé depuis les dernières semaines, s'envola au moment même où elle lui sourit discrètement. Doucement, elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes, et comme elle avait fait plus tôt dans le cercueil, elle les frôla brièvement. Caroline se mit à rougir, gênée d'avoir osée l'embrasser, et incertaine devant son absence de réaction. Il la regarda, l'air malicieux.

"Tes baisers sont-ils toujours aussi chastes?" demanda t-il, un peu amusé. Elle pouffa doucement de rire, et la tension entre eux diminua d'un cran.

"Non." répondit-elle, les yeux pétillants.

"Montre-moi comment tu fais alors." dit Klaus, ravi de la voir rougir à nouveau. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'exécuta à nouveau. Elle encadra le visage de Klaus avec ses mains et gémissant un peu, elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, elle laissa ses lèvres traîner sur les siennes et explora doucement sa bouche avec sa langue. Il l'ouvrit et elle poussa sa langue délicatement, léchant la sienne par petits coups. Il gémit contre sa bouche, et dans un effort considérable, elle retira sa bouche de la sienne.

"Caroline... " murmura t-il, essoufflé et haletant.

"Klaus..."murmura t-elle à son tour.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il lâcha sa taille et saisit l'arrière de son cou. Il l'embrassa brutalement, forçant sa bouche à s'ouvrir alors qu'il poussa sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle gémit contre sa bouche et agrippa ses épaules, l'embrassant en retour et savourant la sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne. Il atteignit les boutons de son chemisier et les détacha habilement, tout en la guidant vers son lit. Elle haleta au contact de l'air ambiant qui mordit sa peau nue et elle se colla contre lui. Ses mains étaient douces contre sa peau et elle soupira de plaisir quand il attrapa son sein par-dessus le tissu de son soutien-gorge et qu'il fit courir son pouce sur son mamelon. Il tira sur ses cheveux, l'obligeant à pencher sa tête vers l'arrière afin qu'il puisse y tracer un chemin de baisers le long de sa gorge. Elle glissa ses mains sous son chandail et les promena partout sur sa poitrine. Quand il pinça son mamelon entre son pouce et son index, elle haleta en enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Il grogna et lui enleva son chemisier en le faisant glisser sur ses épaules, fixant avidement ses seins recouverts d'un simple soutien-gorge noir.

"Okay?" demanda t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

"Oui." Répondit-elle. Elle gémit de désir quand il captura avec sa bouche un de ses mamelons recouverts par le tissu. Il le taquina avec ses dents et sa langue alors qu'elle s'accrochait à ses épaules et frissonnait contre lui. En peu de temps, Klaus avait prit le contrôle, et il la poussa frénétiquement sur le lit. Il se pencha sur elle et elle put sentir son érection pousser contre sa jambe. Elle se frotta avec impatience contre sa cuisse alors qu'il bougea vers son autre sein, le léchant et le pinçant à travers le tissu.

"S'il-te plait." gémit-elle. Son corps tout entier était en feu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de besoin auparavant et elle enfonça ses doigts dans les épaules de Klaus. Il caressa son dos avec ses doigts et atteignit le fermoir de son soutien-gorge alors qu'elle l'embrassait frénétiquement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu détacher le fermoir, la sonnerie du portable de Klaus retentit, ce qui les fit se séparer. Haletant fortement, ils se regardèrent. Tandis que Klaus lâcha le juron du siècle, il se leva pour aller répondre, et Caroline se laisser retomber sur le lit, encore secouée par ce qui venait de se passer.

"Allez, va lui demander Tyler."

Hayley poussa Tyler dans le dos sans grande conviction. Tous les deux se trouvaient à l'hôpital général de Mystic Falls. Toujours sans nouvelles d'Elena, Tyler n'avait eu d'autre choix que de suivre Hayley. Peu sûr de lui, il s'avança vers la secrétaire d'accueil, qui semblait déjà blasée et peu réceptive. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hayley, qui lui fit signe d'avancer encore. Il soupira et se pencha au comptoir de la secrétaire. Celle-ci ne daigna même pas poser les yeux sur lui.

"Bonjour Madame, j'aimerais voir le Dre Fell." dit-il timidement. La dame ne parla pas.

"S'il vous-plait?" ajouta Tyler, question de mettre toute les chances de son côté.

"C'est pourquoi?" répondit-elle machinalement.

" Je...je suis...son frère." dit-il, fier de son idée. "Je suis venu de loin pour lui dire quelque chose de très important."

"Et bien, monsieur le frère du Dre Fell, sachez que votre _soeur_ a quitté cet hôpital dans la nuit. Elle a été transféré dans un autre établissement, à ce que l'on m'a dit."

"Quoi? " s'exclama Tyler. La secrétaire posa enfin les yeux sur lui, mais des yeux menaçants, qui voulaient dire; 'Oses-tu lever le ton sur moi?'

"Je veux dire, savez-vous où elle a été transféré?" continua t-il en se tempérant. La dame le regarda, crédule, puis alla pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

"D'après mes informations, le Dre Fell est quelque part en Louisiane. La ville n'y est pas spécifiée."

Tyler se retourna vers Hayley, bouche bée.

"La Nouvelle-Orléans." dit Hayley en serrant les dents.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 –Un Pieu, Deux Coeurs

"Elijah?"

...

"Elijah!?"

...

"Merde!"

Furieux, mais par-dessus tout agité par la crainte que son frère ne soit dans le pétrin, Klaus lança son portable qui alla voler en éclat sur le mur. L'appel qui l'avait interrompu avec Caroline provenait bien d'Elijah, mais en décrochant, Klaus n'avait entendu qu'une tonalité sourde qui signifiait que la ligne avait été coupée. Assise sur le lit entrain de reboutonnée son chemisier, Caroline sursauta devant son geste violent et inattendu. Il se tourna vers elle, l'air menaçant, et s'approcha brusquement.

"Je dois aller rejoindre Elijah, quelque chose ne va pas." commença t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. "Tu restes ici Love, en sécurité, et tu attends le retour d'Elena et Damon. Compris?"

Son regard fut insistant et Caroline figea devant son ton autoritaire.

"Compris?" répéta t-il.

"Klaus, non. Marcel ne doit pas te voir et..."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avec un sentiment d'impuissance immense.

"Il s'agit de mon frère Caroline. Je veux bien accepter le fait que toi, Elena et les autres soyez prêts à m'aider, mais je ne laisserai pas Marcel m'enlever ma famille." coupa t-il en chuchotant presque. Caroline ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, et elle s'avoua rapidement vaincue. Elle pensa vite et trouva une alternative.

"Je viens avec toi Niklaus." se dépêcha t-elle de répondre.

"Hors de question." trancha t-il sur un ton sans réplique, et il se tourna vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

"Klaus!" s'exclama Caroline en se levant d'un seul bond et en tentant de le rattraper. "Klaus, je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non."

Brusquement, Klaus se retourna et elle lui fonça littéralement dessus. Il l'agrippa par les bras et se pencha un peu pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux devinrent sombres, mais pas de désir cette fois, et cela ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde à Caroline, pour comprendre ses intentions.

"Tu vas rester ici Caroline, dans cette chambre, jusqu'à ce que je sois de retour. Si Elena et Damon se ramènent, tu ne leur dis pas où je suis allé, ni pour quelle raison j'y suis allé, ni quoi que ce soit qui concerne ce qui est entrain de se passer au cimetière."

Klaus lui parla sur un ton ensorcelant, envoûtant, et Caroline le fixa d'un air béat. Il venait de la contraindre.

Il y avait 5 bonnes minutes qui s'étaient écoulées depuis que le soleil avait cerné l'horizon. Sophie et Elijah se tenaient prêts, côte à côte, silencieux. Ils sentirent l'atmosphère changer quand ils aperçurent au loin les silhouettes de nombreuses personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Bientôt, ces silhouettes se concrétisèrent et prirent forme. En tête du peloton, Marcel, bien sûr, suivis d'une cinquantaine de ses acolytes.

À côté de lui, Elijah sentait Sophie à bout de nerfs. Elle se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre et jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda, hésita un instant, puis enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. Elijah suivit son regard et ce qu'il vit derrière eux, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ayant presque l'air de flotter à 1 ou 2 centimètres du sol, une trentaine de sorcières s'avança lentement et majestueusement. Il fronça les sourcils quand la majorité des femmes le fixa d'un air sombre et désapprobateur. Sophie baissa les yeux, honteuse, lâcha la main d'Elijah, et reporta son attention sur Marcel et les autres. Celui-ci leva le poing, et tous ses acolytes s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Dans le cimetière de la ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, tandis que tous demeurèrent silencieux en se scrutant pendant de longues minutes.

"Qu'avons-nous là?" commença Marcel, l'air contrarié. "Elijah Mikaelson."

Lentement, Elijah fit quelques pas vers Marcel. Les vampires se tendirent et montrèrent leurs crocs.

"Calmez-vous mes frères." s'exclama Marcel en se retournant vers sa bande.

"Marcel." dit simplement Elijah en hochant la tête vers lui.

"Où est ton frère Klaus?" répondit Marcel en souriant hypocritement.

"Mort." mentit Elijah tout en conservant une expression neutre. "Comme tu l'as demandé à Sophie."

"Oh oui, c'est vrai, Sophie!" continua Marcel en gardant son ton hypocrite. Il se pencha sur le côté et la salua vivement d'un signe de la main. Elle demeura stoïque.

"Mais tu vois, Elijah." dit-il en reportant son attention sur l'originel, "Je ne te crois pas. Klaus n'est pas mort, sinon Sophie n'aurait pas eu besoin de toutes ces petites amies sorcières pour venir la protéger."

Soudainement, le masque souriant de Marcel venait de tomber. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il serra les poings, visiblement en colère. Sophie sursauta quand il se mit à hurler.

"JE. VEUX. VOIR. NIKLAUS. MIKAELSON." s'écria t-il. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés, et les veines de son cou étaient saillantes.

Sophie s'avança aux côtés d'Elijah et garda les yeux rivés au sol, effrayées par la tournure des évènements.

"Klaus est mort." dit Sophie en chuchotant presque. "Tu n'as qu'à regarder dans ce cercueil."

Les épaules de Marcel tombèrent et il pouffa de rire. Il reprit son air enjoué de tout à l'heure.

"Nous allons jouer à un jeu. Vous savez, ce genre de jeu dans les émissions de radio où la personne doit répondre au téléphone pour gagner?" Marcel s'expliqua jovialement, comme si rien n'était. "Elijah, tu appelles Klaus. S'il répond, je gagne. S'il ne décroche pas, vous gagnez. C'est simple non?"

"Klaus est mort Marcel. Vérifie par toi-même." dit calmement Elijah.

"Nah. Je veux jouer. Apelle Klaus." répondit Marcel du tac au tac.

Elijah jeta un coup d'oeil à Sophie, et celle-ci le regarda d'un air piteux, vaincue. Il prit son portable, composa le numéro de Klaus, et mit la ligne sur haut-parleur. Quatre coups de sonnerie se firent entendre, avant que Niklaus ne décroche la ligne. Immédiatement, Elijah raccrocha, et la tension se retrouva à son paroxysme. Les yeux de Marcel s'assombrirent davantage et des sillons noirs strièrent ses joues.

"Et bien voilà, j'ai gagné."

Alors qu'il s'élança vers Sophie, Elijah se mit en travers sa route. La cinquantaine de vampires qui se trouvaient derrière Marcel commença à courir en direction des sorcières. Celles-ci demeurèrent calmes et se rassemblèrent rapidement pour se tenir la main. Bientôt, elles eurent assez de puissance pour neutraliser tous les acolytes de Marcel. Ils se retrouvèrent au sol, paralysé par d'atroces douleurs.

De son côté, Elijah affrontait Marcel. Ayant été pris par surprise, Elijah s'était retrouvé au sol, sur le dos. Marcel en avait profité pour se pencher sur lui et le prendre à la gorge. Bientôt, il transperça la peau du cou d'Elijah avec ses doigts et enfonça son autre main sous sa cage thoracique. L'originel en perdit le souffle et il se sentit figé pendant quelques secondes. Marcel le fixa, l'air machiavélique.

"Ici, c'est chez moi, et les Mikaelson n'y sont plus les bienvenus. Passe le message à Klaus, où qu'il soit." dit-il en lui postillonnant au visage. Marcel prit son élan, et fit valser Elijah tellement loin, qu'il se heurta violemment contre un arbre, et retomba mollement au sol, inconscient.

Sophie tremblait de tout son être, paralysée par la peur. Marcel se tourna vers elle, tandis que les autres sorcières continuaient de maintenir le sort contre les autres vampires. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, mais Marcel la rattrapa immédiatement, et la prit au collet.

"Tu mérites la mort Sophie Deveraux. Quand je t'aurai arraché les deux yeux, j'en ferai autant avec toutes tes soeurs ici présentes." dit-il avec hargne. Alors qu'il approcha sa main de son visage, Sophie tenta de se dérober, mais c'était impossible. Elle se mit à hurler quand le bout de son doigt toucha son oeil, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Derrière Marcel, elle aperçut Klaus, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Bonjour Marcel..." commença t-il, "Au revoir Marcel."

Marcel eut tout juste le temps de se retourner, Klaus avait déjà enfoncé un énorme pieu dans son dos, et à travers son coeur. Son expression de surprise se figea comme sur une photo, et après quelques secondes, Marcel disparut en un tas de poussière, tout comme le reste de sa bande.

Devant Klaus, Sophie se tint immobile, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte. Le souffle court, elle pencha sa tête en même temps que Klaus pour constater que le pieu se trouvait dans sa poitrine. Klaus, impuissant, eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol.


	12. Chapter 12

**Là, j'hésite. Alors je vous demande votre avis. Devrais-je augmenter le rating à M?**

Chapitre 12 – Cognac

Dans les bras de Klaus, Sophie agonisait. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler, et le sang s'écoulait abondamment autour du pieu qui gisait hors de sa poitrine. Klaus ne remarqua même pas les sorcières qui se rassemblèrent autour d'eux. Sophie continuait de le regarder, l'air suppliant en agrippant fermement les revers de sa veste. Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il releva la manche de son bras droit et mordit dans son poignet. Il tendit sa main vers la bouche de Sophie.

"Non!" s'écria une des sorcières, et Klaus interrompit son geste immédiatement pour lever la tête vers elle. "Tu ne dois pas déranger le cours de la nature une fois de plus. Si Sophie doit mourir, laisse la mourir."

Klaus la fixa pendant un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il reporta son attention sur Sophie et il remarqua qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose en articulant difficilement. Il approcha son oreille de sa bouche, et il l'entendit murmurer; "Elijah."

En une fraction de seconde, Elijah se retrouva à ses côtés. Niklaus le regarda, reconnaissant qu'il aille bien, et il ne fut même pas nécessaire qu'ils se parlent pour comprendre les intentions de chacun. Tandis qu'Elijah demeura auprès de Sophie pour lui donner son sang, Klaus se releva et lança un regard menaçant vers les sorcières.

"Ne faites pas ça, où vous le regretterez." dit la même sorcière que tout à l'heure. "Marcel est mort désormais, nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser nos pouvoirs."

La sorcière n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Klaus était déjà à sa hauteur et il l'immobilisa en se plaçant derrière elle, la main sur sa gorge. Il regarda les autres femmes avec un air de défi.

"Un seul geste, et votre soeur n'aura plus toute sa tête, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire." dit-il, amusé. Les autres sorcières se tendirent tandis que la moitié d'entre elles continua à surveiller Elijah et Sophie.

À travers toute cette douleur, Sophie ressentit une infime petite pointe de réconfort quand elle aperçue le visage d'Elijah. Elle voulait vivre, mais elle avait peur d'ingurgiter du sang de vampire, peur de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Si elle devait le faire, elle voulait que ce soit avec Elijah. Sa vision se voila et elle eut à peine conscience du sang qui recouvrit ses lèvres, puis qui coula dans sa gorge. Autour d'elle, elle entendit vaguement les cris de protestation des sorcières et des menaces de Klaus. Finalement, elle se sentit soulever de terre par deux bras forts, et elle perdit conscience.

"Tu m'as contraint Klaus, je suis furieuse!" Au milieu du grand salon de la demeure de Klaus, Caroline était en furie. Après le départ de Klaus, elle avait toujours eu conscience de ce qu'il avait fait pour l'empêcher de venir avec lui au cimetière; en colère, elle avait du se résigner à se faire du sang d'encre, impuissante et incapable de quitter cette chambre. Et pour cela, elle lui en voulait.

"Je l'ai fait pour ta sécurité Love. Cet endroit grouillait de vampires gonflés à bloc et de sorcières haineuses." dit-il en tentant d'argumenter, en vain.

"J'aurais pu t'être utile, je suis aussi un vampire je te ferai remarquer!" répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, là où le regard de Klaus ne cessait de se détourner. Elijah, qui se trouvait aux côtés de Sophie, inconsciente et allongée sur le canapé du salon, regarda la scène avec un brin d'amusement. Au cimetière de la ville, il avait pu rapidement lui donner de son sang alors que son frère avait retenu les sorcières. Après lui avoir eut jeté un coup d'oeil, Elijah avait prit Sophie dans ses bras, et tous les trois s'étaient rendu chez Klaus plus vite qu'un coup de vent.

"Allons Love, on commençait à s'amuser toi et moi..."

Elijah sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd, comme une claque. Il se retourna vivement et vit Caroline tourner les talons et se diriger vers le couloir du fond, l'air véritablement contrarié. Klaus se tenait immobile, figé, puisque sa douce venait de le gifler violemment. Ce dernier se tourna vers son frère, l'air béat, et haussa les épaules sous le regard moqueur d'Elijah.

"Bien joué Niklaus." lui dit-il en gardant difficilement son sérieux. Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répliquer alors que Sophie reprit conscience d'un seul coup, paniquée et inspirant profondément. Elle s'assit brusquement et porta ses mains à sa poitrine, qu'elle toucha sans cesse, cherchant une plaie et du sang.

"Sophie." commença doucement Elijah en posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui et s'agita un peu plus, l'air confus. Elle tenta de se dérober de lui, mais elle était prise sur le canapé.

"Calme-toi Sophie. Tout va bien, ta plaie est déjà guérie." continua t-il en parlant tranquillement. Entre-temps, Klaus s'éclipsa discrètement. Sophie continua de regarder frénétiquement autour d'elle.

"Nous sommes en sécurité, chez Klaus. Je t'ai donné mon sang Sophie." dit Elijah. Quand elle assimila cette information, elle le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Puis, croyant l'avoir calmée, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle semblait encore plus paniquée qu'auparavant.

"Sophie?" demanda t-il, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Mes soeurs..." commença t-elle avec difficulté. Il lui semblait que sa gorge était faite de papier sablé. "Elles seront furieuses contre moi."

"Je te protègerai Sophie." répondit Elijah en approchant sa main de sa joue, laquelle elle esquiva.

"Elles me retrouveront Elijah. J'étais censée mourir ce matin." dit-elle en laissant perler une larme sur sa joue. Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla devant elle et ne lui laissa pas le choix d'accepter sa main sur sa joue. Elle se laissa faire et le fixa dans les yeux.

"Je vais te protéger Sophie Deveraux. Grâce à toi, Marcel est mort. T'offrir la vie était la moindre des choses, et je serai là pour m'assurer que personne ne te retire ce privilège." dit-il en insistant sur chacun des mots de sa phrase. Elle continua de le regarder, puis elle osa poser son front contre celui d'Elijah.

"Tout ira bien." murmura Elijah.

Dans la chambre de Klaus, Caroline se servit un généreux verre de cognac et en prit une énorme gorgée. Elle s'était réfugiée à cet endroit, car c'était la seule pièce qu'elle connaissait dans cette maison et dans laquelle se trouvait de l'alcool. Elle était en colère contre Klaus de l'avoir planté là. Elle s'était sentie trahi, surtout après les rapprochements qu'ils avaient expérimentés quelques minutes avant son départ. Furieuse en repensant au moment où il l'avait contraint, elle prit brusquement une autre gorgée de cognac, et en renversa une bonne quantité sur son chemisier. Le liquide ambré se répandit sur son chemisier et imbiba également son soutien-gorge.

"Merde!" jura t-elle en déposant rapidement son verre sur la petite table. Elle devait enlever sa chemise pour aller la nettoyer. Caroline se dirigea vivement vers la penderie et y trouva un t-shirt blanc appartenant à Klaus. Cela ferait l'affaire, temporairement. Elle se tourna vers le mur du fond et retira son chemisier, qu'elle jeta sur le lit. Elle se tortilla pour atteindre le fermoir de son soutien-gorge, lui aussi complètement trempé. Elle empestait l'eau de vie, pensa t-elle tout en essayant de détacher son soutien-gorge.

"Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu!" Caroline jura et s'impatienta, contrariée que ce fermoir ne veuille pas obtempéré. Elle avait tenté, sans succès, dans les cinq dernières minutes, de détacher son soutien-gorge.

"Quelle idiote, ce n'est que trois petites attaches! C'est quoi ton problème?" elle parla à haute voix.

"Tu as besoin d'aide Love?"

Caroline poussa un cri, à court de souffle et se retourna rapidement. Klaus se tenait sur le pan de la porte. Il referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils. "Seigneur Niklaus, tu ne sais pas comment frapper à la porte?"

Il eut le tact d'avoir l'air embarrassé avant de grimacer légèrement, "Je suis chez moi."

"Peu importe." marmonna t-elle. Elle réalisa un peu trop tard qu'elle se tenait dans la chambre de Klaus vêtue simplement de son soutien-gorge et de son jean et elle se tourna pour se cacher.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici?" demanda t-elle?

Il ne répondit pas et elle était sur le point de répéter sa question quand elle sentit soudainement son souffle sur sa nuque. La chair de poule se répandit sur tout son corps lorsqu'il passa un de ses doigts sur l'échine de son dos nu.

"J'ai pensé qu'on devrait parler de ce qui c'est passé ce matin. Mais avant, laisse-moi t'aider avec ça." Il tira doucement sur une des sangles de son soutien-gorge et elle frissonna alors que la chaleur se répandit dans son corps et que le bas de son corps se mit à palpiter.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide." murmura t-elle, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

"Oh, vraiment?" il déposa un baiser chaud et humide sur son épaule droite.

Elle haleta, "Oui."

Elle put deviner son sourire dans sa voix quand il lui dit, "Vraiment. Parce que je me suis tenu sur la porte pendant plusieurs minutes à te regarder te débattre."

"Est-ce que tu espionnes toujours les femmes à moitié nue?" elle tenta de se montrer de mauvaise humeur, mais elle échoua lamentablement.

"Seulement toi Caroline – seulement toi." murmura t-il. Sa déclaration déclencha des tremblements à travers son corps. Pourquoi sonnait-il comme s'il parlait de quelque chose de plus? Avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir cette pensée, les doigts de Klaus étaient sur le fermoir de son soutien-gorge. Elle attendit pendant qu'il tâtonnait le fermoir, puis il grogna de frustration, "Merde, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

Elle ricana doucement. "Devrions-nous appeler les renforts? Laisse-moi faire"

Elle atteignit son dos avec sa main gauche mais il la repoussa avec agacement.

"Calme-toi Caroline, je m'en occupe." Il se pencha et elle put sentir son souffle dans le milieu de son dos alors qu'il sonda les attaches. "Le crochet est tordu, tiens bon."

Elle pouvait le sentir tirer doucement et sans avertir, elle se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable. Elle devenait folle. Quelques minutes plus tôt, cet homme l'avait mit tellement hors d'elle-même qu'elle l'avait frappé au visage. Et maintenant, il tentait prudemment et studieusement de retirer son soutien-gorge et elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Son corps se secouait et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage quand elle pensa à l'absurdité de la situation.

"Ton rire ne m'aide pas beaucoup Love." marmonna t-il, son souffle pouffant contre son dos.

"Désolée." Elle ronchonna et hoqueta puis enfonça son visage dans son coude dans une tentative désespérée de se contrôler. Klaus attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de ricaner, avant de continuer.

Dans un petit grognement de satisfaction, il tira doucement et son soutien-gorge se desserra. Il descendit les sangles sur ses épaules et lui retira, le plaçant sur le lit à côté d'elle. Se sentant soudainement gênée et incertaine, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser à l'arrière de son épaule.

Elle éclaircit sa gorge, "Tu voulais me parler à propos de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt."

"Hmm?" il traçait un chemin de baisers d'une omoplate à l'autre, ses mains caressant ses bras.

"Niklaus, nous devrions en parler." tenta t-elle à nouveau.

"Oui, nous devrions." marmonna t-il. Il lécha le sommet de son épaule, envoyant des frissons de purs désirs dans le bas de son dos.

Il se rapprocha davantage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir le tissus de sa veste contre son dos et il suça doucement le lobe de son oreille. Ses mains tiraient sur ses bras. Il embrassa la peau sensible derrière son oreille et elle laissa tomber ses bras dans un gémissant. Il la tira contre lui et prit ses seins dans ses mains, passant ses pouces sur ses mamelons. Ils se durcirent et elle gémit alors qu'il lécha son cou et qu'il pinça férocement chacun de ses mamelons.

"Tu me rends fou" murmura t-il dans son oreille.

Elle se retourna vers lui, soudainement désespérée d'avoir sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle l'embrassa avec tellement de frénésie, que leur dents s'entrechoquèrent et elle le sentit grimacer contre sa bouche.

"Désolée." murmura t-elle.

Il leva un sourcil, "De m'avoir frappé?"

"Non. Tu le méritais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait mal quand je t'ai embrassé." répondit-elle.

"Ça me parait juste."Il la surprit en enlaçant fermement sa taille nue avec un de ses bras et la tira contre lui.

"Klaus, je crois que – " ses protestations se transformèrent en gémissements alors qu'il mordilla doucement sa gorge. Il laissa sa main aller et prit un de ses seins à nouveau.

Avec sa main, Caroline tira sur la nuque de Niklaus jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Elle embrassa sa joue puis la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de descendre vers sa gorge. Il tira son visage vers sa bouche et l'embrassa frénétiquement. Ils se séparèrent et haletant fortement, Klaus enleva sa veste et passa son chandail par-dessus sa tête. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements nonchalamment sur le plancher et tira Caroline contre lui.

Elle avala difficilement alors qu'il déboutonna son jeans et descendit lentement la fermeture éclair. Elle ne bougea pas, respirant bruyamment alors qu'il garda sa main sur son ventre plat. Il embrassa son cou, sa mâchoire et le bout de son nez avant de réclamer sa bouche une autre fois. Il l'embrassa doucement cette fois, sa langue caressant légèrement la sienne alors qu'elle se détendit dans ses bras. Il glissa sa main habilement dans sa petite culotte. Ses doigts trouvèrent son petit point rose et il commença à le masser lentement.

Caroline gémit et retira sa bouche de la sienne. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière, fixant le plafond de la chambre sans vraiment le regarder alors qu'il continua de la toucher lentement, la caressant dans de petits mouvements circulaires. Elle put sentir son corps commencer à chavirer presqu'immédiatement, ses hanches poussant contre lui malgré elle tandis qu'il l'amenait de plus en plus près de l'extase. Quand il s'arrêta brusquement, elle grogna de frustration et dans une voix chargée de désir, elle murmura, "S'il-te plait Niklaus. Je t'en prie."

Il glissa un des ses doigts dans son intimité et ils poussèrent un cri tous les deux – elle en raison de cet intrusion inattendu et lui de sa chaude et humide étroitesse. Il remua son doigt doucement, observant son visage alors qu'elle gémit et soupira, ses doigts creusant ses épaules. Il l'embrassa encore, sa langue mimant les mouvements de son doigt et quand il utilisa son pouce pour appliquer une légère pression contre son clitoris, Caroline vint immédiatement, frissonnant et tremblant contre lui. Il l'embrassa férocement, avalant ses cris de plaisir dans sa bouche.

Elle enfonça son visage dans son cou, frissonnant et haletant, tentant de retrouver son souffle. Le plaisir irradiait toujours à travers son corps alors qu'elle bougea dans ses bras, elle put sentir son érection pousser contre sa hanche.

"Merci." mumura t-elle presque timidement.

"Bienvenue." Il embrassa le bout de son nez puis jeta un regard vers son lit.

"Au lit?" il souleva un sourcil.

"Oui, définitivement." Elle l'embrassa frénétiquement sur la bouche, ressentant le besoin de lui montrer à quel point elle avait envi de lui.

Il grogna contre sa bouche et elle poussa un petit cri aigu de surprise quand il la souleva soudainement contre lui. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes, se frottant contre son érection et continua de l'embrasser alors qu'il commença à se diriger vers le lit.

Il avait fait seulement quelques pas quand quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Caroline fixa Klaus, confuse, "Dis moi que tu as verrouillé la porte." souffla t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la déposa au sol.

"Caroline, c'est moi! Sors de là, je veux te voir!" La voix d'Elena retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Klaus grimaça alors qu'ils enfilèrent rapidement leur chandail.

"Euh, donne-moi seulement une minute Elena." répondit Caroline. Elle boutonna rapidement son jeans et enfila le t-shirt de Klaus alors que la voix d'Elena retentit à nouveau. "Caroline? Tout va bien?"

"J'arrive!" elle replaça ses cheveux et tira sur son chandail.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Klaus, il était assis sur le canapé devant le foyer, l'air calme et serein et elle le maudit intérieurement pour sa maîtrise de soi. Elle prit une dernière profonde respiration et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 – Réunion

"Elena!" s'exclama Caroline en ouvrant la porte. Elena lui sourit puis s'arrêta pour la scruter suspicieusement pendant un moment.

"Quoi?" demanda Caroline hypocritement. Elle savait de quoi elle avait l'air – ses lèvres gonflées, ses joues rouges. Ses jambes tremblaient toujours en raison de l'orgasme explosif qu'elle venait d'avoir quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle tenta de ne pas rougir alors qu'Elena la fixa pendant un long et silencieux moment. Cette dernière se pencha dans l'embrasure de la porte pour regarder à l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant Klaus, et celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, ce qui la fit rouler les yeux.

"Tu viens au salon?" dit Elena en reportant son attention sur Caroline et en lui tendant la main, "Damon et moi avons ramené Meredith et elle est d'accord pour aider Klaus."

Toujours fébrile de se qu'elle venait d'expérimenter avec Niklaus, Caroline eut du mal à rassembler ses idées. Elle prit finalement la main d'Elena, qui commença à la traîner vers le salon. Avant d'aller plus loin, elle se retourna vers Klaus pour le regarder, se sentant déçue de devoir le quitter. Il lui rendit son regard; un regard doux et avide.

Au grand salon, Elijah et Sophie étaient assis côte à côté sur un petit canapé près de la fenêtre, et debout, devant le foyer, Damon parlait tranquillement avec le Dre Fell. Avant de les rejoindre, Caroline tira la main d'Elena pour qu'elle s'arrête, puis se tourna vers elle.

"Pourquoi vous acceptez d'aider Klaus?" lui demanda t-elle. Elena la regarda, l'air un peu renfrogné.

"Hayley est en route pour Mystic Falls avec l'intention de prendre Meredith, et qui sait, lui faire du mal. Damon et moi avons du partir alors qu'on te croyait disparue. Nous avons donc conclut une entente avec Elijah." répondit-elle. Caroline demeura silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, l'air de réfléchir consciencieusement. Puis elle se décida à parler

"Il a changé Elena. Il veut retrouver son enfant et..."

"Tu es sérieuse Caroline? Klaus? Il t'a contraint ou quoi?" la coupa Elena.

"Oui. Euh, non! Enfin pas vraiment." Caroline bégaya, prise de court par la réaction fermée de son amie. Elle se mit à rougir, quand elle aperçu les yeux d'Elena déviés sur sa gauche. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Klaus qui entra doucement dans le salon, les mains dans les poches, et en la fixant avec insistance. Elle s'attarda un peu trop longtemps à détailler les traits de son visage, de sa mâchoire, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux...

"Caroline?"

Caroline sortit de sa torpeur et reporta son attention sur Elena. Celle-ci la fixait suspicieusement encore une fois, puis elle fronça les sourcils.

"Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard, d'accord?" Puis elle se dirigea vers Damon. Caroline ne put résister à la tentation de regarder Klaus une dernière fois, avant de suivre Elena.

Quand tous furent réunis, le Dre Fell s'avança et commença à parler.

"Je veux bien vous aider. " commença t-elle en regardant brièvement Elijah et Klaus, "Mais il est hors de question que je sois responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit."

"Que suggérez-vous docteur?" demanda calmement Elijah.

Meredith soupira, trahissant sa nervosité et se tourna vers Damon. Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

"Je suggère de plonger Hayley dans le coma, le temps de laisser le bébé arriver à maturation. Puis ensuite, je pourrai pratiquer une césarienne." répondit-elle sur un ton régulier.

Elijah posa son regard sur son frère, qui se tenait toujours à l'écart, silencieux.

"Niklaus?" dit-il.

Klaus demeura neutre pendant un moment, puis se décida à parler.

"Je suis d'accord avec cette proposition. Mais pour rendre tout cela possible, il faut retrouver Hayley." dit-il tranquillement.

Elijah se tourna vers Sophie, qui le regarda piteusement. Il n'eut même pas besoin de parler, elle avait comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Mais à la lumière des évènements qui s'étaient produits dans le cimetière, les choses s'étaient compliquées.

"Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide encore une fois Elijah." commença t-elle, la voix tremblante. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Mes soeurs sont en colère contre moi d'avoir accepté ton sang. Elles ne m'aideront pas à retrouver Hayley." lâcha Sophie, visiblement désolée et impuissante. En entendant cette nouvelle, tout le monde dans la pièce se tendit, et Caroline regarda Klaus avec appréhension. À sa grande surprise, il demeura calme et attentif. Il posa les yeux sur elle brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur Sophie et Elijah.

"Tu as une alternative alors?" demanda Elijah, lui aussi toujours calme. Sophie le fixa et hésita pendant plusieurs secondes.

"Oui, j'en ai une." répondit-elle, l'air grave.

"Quel est le problème alors?" dit-il.

"Je dois demander l'aide d'une amie." dit Sophie en baissant les yeux au sol, peu certaine que ce soit une bonne idée après tout. Tout le monde la regarda avec insistance. "Mais disons que cette amie est...spéciale." finit-elle par dire.

"Spéciale?" demanda Caroline.

"Oui, spéciale." répéta Sophie, peu enclin à en parler.

"Peu importe." coupa Elijah, "Nous irons voir ton amie Sophie, nous la ramènerons au Dre Fell, puis cet enfant naîtra sans danger, et par-dessus tout, vivant, n'est-ce pas Klaus?"

Ce dernier regarda Elijah sans réagir, puis fit finalement un petit signe de tête pour acquiescer. De son côté, Caroline observa Sophie pendant un moment, et ne manqua pas de constater qu'elle avait l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir eu à élaborer au sujet de son "amie spécial". Elle continua de fixer la sorcière pendant un moment, puis se tourna finalement vers le Dre Fell, qui avait commençait à parler.

"Je vais avoir besoin de matériel. Je vais dresser une liste et Elena ira à l'hôpital chercher ce qu'il faut." dit-elle.

"Je viens avec toi Elena." dit Caroline en se tournant vers son amie. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette étrange réunion, Klaus eut une réaction perceptible. Il se redressa et inspira profondément en serrant les poings. Quand Elena hocha la tête vers Caroline, il la fixa longuement, l'air sévère.

"Alors c'est d'accord. Caroline et Elena; vous ramener ce qu'il faut au Dre Fell, Sophie, Klaus et moi partons retrouver Hayley." dit Elijah, sûr de lui.

Tout le monde acquiesça, tandis que Klaus continua de fixer Caroline, l'air inquiet et contrarié, tout à la fois.

"Aller, vas-y!"

"Merde Hayley, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi, demander à cette secrétaire blasée?" renchérit Tyler, agacé par comportement immature. Une fois de plus Hayley le poussait à aller parler à la secrétaire d'accueil pour savoir si le Dre Fell travaillait dans cet hôpital. Dès qu'ils avaient su au sujet du "transfert" de Meredith en Louisiane, ils avaient sauté dans le premier avion en partance pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Depuis leur arrivé, ils arpentaient les rues discrètement, capuchon sur la tête, en quête d'indices sur le Dre Fell. Ils visitaient chaque clinique, chaque centre médical, chaque hôpital, afin de la retrouver.

"S'il-te plait Tyler." répondit Hayley en faisant une moue exagérée. Tyler soupira lourdement et lui lança un regard foudroyant, avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Il se pencha en arborant un sourire hypocrite, et parla à la secrétaire.

"Bonjour madame." commença t-il.

"Bonjour, jeune homme." lui répondit-elle en souriant et en levant le nez pour le regarder à travers ses minuscules lunettes. Finalement, elle avait l'air gentil.

"Je cherche le Dre Meredith Fell. Je suis son frère." dit-il en utilisant la même chose mensonge que la dernière fois. La secrétaire ne le questionna même pas davantage et commença à pianoter habilement sur son clavier.

"Un instant je vous prie." dit-elle, concentrée sur son écran d'ordinateur. En attendant la réponse à sa question, il se tourna pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Hayley, qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Ce qu'il vit derrière elle lui glaça le sang. Dans l'entrée principale, parmi la foule dense et en mouvement, il aperçut Caroline et Elena. Rapidement, il courut vers Hayley et la prit par la main. Il la traîna plus loin en repassant devant la secrétaire qui ne cessait de l'interpeler, puis tourna dans un couloir sur sa droite. Rapidement, il trouva une salle d'examen vide et y entra brusquement. Il referma la porte en jetant plusieurs coups d'oeil par la petite fenêtre, puis se tourna vers Hayley. Elle se tenait devant lui, essoufflée, et fronçant les sourcils, ignorant ce qu'il se passait.

"Tyler?" souffla t-elle péniblement. "Que se passe t-il?"

Il la regarda, l'air grave.

"Caroline et Elena sont ici." dit-il.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 – Branka

"Un tube endoscopique."

Elena et Caroline consultèrent la liste que le Dre Fell avait dressée, et se mirent à chercher dans les étagères chargées de matériel. Elles étaient entrées dans l'Hôpital Général de la Nouvelle-Orléans sans anicroches. Elles avaient localisés les réserves, puis s'étaient enfermées pour chercher tranquillement. Caroline n'avait pas pu parler à Klaus avant qu'ils ne se séparent, mais elle savait qu'une longue conversation était à prévoir, et elle appréhendait un peu ce moment. De son côté, Elena demeurait silencieuse, se demandant si elle devait ou non parler à Caroline de ses soupçons. Il lui paraissait tellement impossible que sa meilleure amie ait changé d'avis à propos de Klaus, mais plusieurs éléments semblaient vouloir prouver le contraire. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer, alors elle décida de confronter Caroline.

"Klaus te regardait étrangement tout à l'heure." constata Elena. Caroline se tut pendant un moment, en continuant à chercher le fameux tube endoscopique. Elle s'arrêta après quelques secondes, et soupira lourdement.

"Tu connais très bien les sentiments de Klaus par rapport à moi, pourquoi tu es surprise qu'il me regarde ainsi?" répondit-elle avec lassitude. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait tenté de lui en parler, Caroline n'était pas prête à révéler à Elena les rapprochements qu'elle avait eue avec Klaus. Elle se remémora comment elle avait réagit quand Elena lui avait avoué avoir couché avec Damon. Elle l'avait jugé, puis elles s'étaient querellées. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça.

"Et que s'est-il passé dans la chambre de Klaus, avant que je n'arrive?" continua Elena en la fixant. Caroline continuait de chercher. "Et ce t-shirt?"

Caroline tenta de s'éclipser quand Elena se pencha pour renifler son chandail.

"Ce chandail est à Klaus!" s'exclama Elena.

Caroline se releva et se tourna vers elle. Elle soupira une fois de plus en lui tendant un paquet de gros tubes transparents.

"J'ai renversé de l'alcool sur mon chemiser, et Klaus a été assez généreux pour me prêter un chandail. Tiens, un tube endoscopique." Elle fourra le tube dans la main d'Elena, puis retourna consulter la liste.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Caroline. Il ne t'a pas fait de mal hein?" dit Elena en tendant sa main pour toucher son bras. Caroline se déroba et leva les yeux sur elle.

"Non! Bien sûr que non." répondit-elle précipitamment.

"D'accord, alors..."

"Un laryngoscope." coupa Caroline en se retournant vers les étagères, l'air fâché. Elena soupira, haussa les épaules, puis retourna également aux recherches.

"Tu as l'air contrarié Klaus."

Au volant d'une voiture, Elijah conduisait à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'ils roulaient et la route lui semblait longue puisque ni Sophie, assise derrière, ni Niklaus, côté passager, n'avaient poussé un mot depuis le début du trajet. Klaus fixa la route pendant un long moment, puis choisit de garder le silence.

"Caroline ira bien, c'est une grande fille." dit Elijah en anticipant les pensées de son frère. Klaus se tourna vers lui, l'air en colère.

"Qu'en sais-tu, Elijah?" répondit-il d'une voix grave. Elijah soupira, puis se tourna brièvement vers Klaus, sans répondre.

"C'est là." interrompit Sophie en s'avançant entre les deux bancs de devant. "À droite."

Elijah s'exécuta et ils se retrouvèrent sur un petit chemin de gravelle. Plus ils avançaient, plus la forêt était dense. Sophie les fit tourner une fois de plus à droite, et ils arrivèrent finalement devant une petite cabane en bois. Une faible lueur faisait ressortir les petites fenêtres voilées de rideaux vaporeux, et un panache de fumée blanc s'échappait de la cheminée en pierres. Elijah éteignit le moteur, et tous les trois sortirent de la voiture. Les deux frères s'avancèrent, avant de se retourner pour constater que Sophie était demeurée immobile, près de la voiture.

"Avec Branka, tout est noir, ou tout est blanc. Jamais elle ne se permet de nuance." commença Sophie en chuchotant presque. "Elle a préféré quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans quand Marcel y est venu exercer son pouvoir. J'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle saura qu'il est mort."

"Soyons clairs ici Love." dit Klaus en s'avançant tranquillement. Elijah le guetta du coin de l'oeil, prêt à toutes éventualités. "La Nouvelle-Orléans, c'est à moi qu'elle revient. C'était ça l'entente."

"Je sais, et malgré tout, je sais que mes soeurs vont la respecter. Mais si nous devons retrouver Hayley, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Branka. Et Branka est puissante, mais imprévisible." répondit-elle nerveusement en faisant des oeillades à Elijah. Ce dernier cerna la panique dans son regard, alors il parla.

"Allons la rencontrer avant d'extrapoler, d'accord Klaus?" dit-il de façon neutre.

Niklaus s'arrêta, scruta Sophie une autre fois, puis se retourna vers son frère.

"Allons-y." marmonna t-il en passant à côté d'Elijah sans le regarder.

"Je ne trouva pas de xylocaïne en spray." dit Elena en repassant pour la vingtième fois les nombreuses étagères de la réserve.

"Moi non plus." dit Caroline en faisant de même.

"Je vais aller voir aux Urgences. Tu m'attends ici." dit Elena en se tournant vers elle.

"Elena non!" Caroline n'était pas chaude à l'idée qu'elles se séparent.

"Continue de rassembler les autres objets, je serai de retour dans une minute." continua t-elle, ne semblant pas voir de danger là où Caroline en voyait.

"Sois prudente."

Caroline la regarda quitter la pièce à contre-coeur, puis retourna à sa besogne. Elle consulta la liste une autre fois, avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse sursauter. Elle se retourna vivement, mais elle ne vit personne.

"Elena? C'est toi?" appela t-elle, nerveuse. Rien.

"Il y a quelqu'un?" essaya t-elle à nouveau. Rien.

Elle retourna à sa liste, malgré tout un peu craintive.

Sans le moindre bruit, Tyler entra dans la pièce en observant Caroline, qui se trouvait de dos. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais elle représentait une chance énorme de pouvoir retrouver le Dre Fell. Et il préférait que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'Hayley, qui ne s'occupe de la neutraliser. Il s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde pour contempler ses cheveux blonds. Même sous les néons fades qui se trouvaient au plafond, ils brillaient comme de l'or. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il s'élança, et l'empoigna par derrière avant de lui plaquer la main sur la bouche puis de la plaquer contre l'étagère. Tout de suite, elle se mit à se remuer, prise de panique, mais il était plus fort.

"Calme-toi Caroline, calme toi." lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle reconnut sa voix, et tout de suite, elle eut envi de se retourner pour le regarder. Mais elle n'arriva pas à se libérer, et se calma rapidement quand elle comprit qu'il ne voulait pas la voir, mais bien la garder immobile.

"Ça ne sert à rien de combattre. Tu restes tranquille, et il ne t'arrivera rien, compris?" continua t-il en parlant calmement. Caroline ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle se mit à gémir de douleur quand il resserra son emprise et qu'il enfonça ses doigts violemment dans la peau de son visage.

"Compris?" répéta t-il avec un peu plus d'agressivité. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de bousculer Caroline ainsi, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, Caroline hocha difficilement de la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris.

"Bien." dit-il. Inconsciemment, Tyler relâcha son étreinte, et Caroline n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et il perdit le souffle immédiatement. Elle se retourna vivement, lui donna un autre coup, de genou cette fois, en plein entre les deux jambes. Tyler ne put supporter ce second assaut, et s'effondra au sol, neutralisé par la douleur. Rapidement, Caroline se mit à courir vers la porte de sortie avec une seule idée en tête; retrouver Elena. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, celle-ci se mit à tourner et s'ouvrit à la volée. Caroline s'arrêta net, complètement sous le choc.

"Salut Caroline." dit Hayley en lui offrant un petit sourire insolent. "J'ai retrouvé ta BFF."

La tenant par le collet, Hayley poussa brusquement Elena à l'intérieur de la pièce, puis referma la porte. À genoux par terre, Elena leva les yeux vers Caroline, qui la vit mimer les mots "Je suis désolée." avec sa bouche.

Avec Niklaus et Elijah de chaque côté, Sophie ne se permit pas d'hésiter, puis cogna trois fois à la porte. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une femme se plaça dans l'embrasure.

"Sophie." dit-elle en souriant discrètement puis en s'avançant pour la serrer dans ses bras. Branka était grande, mince, avec une longue chevelure noire bleutée. Son visage pâle arborait des traits fins et agréables, tandis que sa robe pourpre ajustée à la taille lui donnait des airs de reine d'autrefois. Elle regarda Klaus et Elijah à tour de rôle, puis reporta son attention sur Sophie.

"Tes amis et toi êtes les bienvenus." dit-elle en souriant. "Entrés."

Elle passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Sophie, puis la guida à l'intérieur, suivit des deux frères.

Tous les trois assit à la table de la cuisine, ils observaient Branka préparer le thé en silence. Klaus faisait des oeillades à Elijah, impatient que les choses ne se concrétisent. Quand finalement elle s'assit à la table, personne n'osa amorcer la conversation.

"Je sais qui vous êtes, Niklaus et Elijah Mikaelson." finit-elle par dire en serrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de thé. Sophie fixait nerveusement les flammes dans le grand foyer de pierre au milieu de la cuisine. "Des Originels dans ma maison. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible un jour."

"Nous avons besoin de votre aide." coupa Elijah dans le seul but d'en venir aux faits. Branka se mit à sourire immédiatement, puis se tourna vers Sophie.

"Sophie?" dit-elle en exigeant des explications. Cette dernière sortie de sa torpeur, puis leva les yeux vers elle. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais Branka la coupa aussitôt.

"Attends, attends. Je sais." Elle se concentra puis ferma les yeux. Klaus regarda Elijah, crédule. Elle les rouvrit après quelques secondes.

"Ce vampire, devant moi." elle désigna Elijah. "Tu as son sang à l'intérieur de toi. N'est-ce pas?" dit-elle en regardant Sophie tendrement. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite, et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

"Tes soeurs sont en colère, ça se comprend." poursuivit-elle. Elijah bougea sur sa chaise.

"Pourquoi est-ce si grave?" demanda t-il. Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'épisode du cimetière. Branka se tourna vers lui, l'air malicieux.

"Même s'il s'agit d'une soeur, quand la mort arrive, il ne faut pas se mettre en travers son chemin. Vous, les vampires, êtes une erreur de la nature. Vous avez fait un pacte avec la mort." expliqua t-elle calmement. Klaus serra les poings, visiblement contrarié. Branka se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

"Je sais ce qui se passe en Nouvelle-Orléans Monsieur Mikaelson, et vous ne me faites pas peur. Maintenant que Marcel est mort, _je_ vais récupérer _ma_ ville." dit-elle en appuyant chaque mot et en regardant Klaus en plein dans les yeux. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, l'air menaçant.

"J'en doute." dit-il en chuchotant.

"Pas moi," continua t-elle, "parce que si vous souhaitez bénéficier de mon aide pour retrouver votre progéniture, il vous faudra vous plier à mes exigences."

"Vos exigences?" demanda Klaus en sourcillant.

"Non seulement, je vais gouverner la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais vous le ferez avec moi, à mes côtés Niklaus. Je ferai de vous mon roi."


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci de me lire, et merci pour vos commentaires. :) Je vous adore!**

Chapitre 15 – Morsure Fatale

Klaus se recula sur sa chaise et pouffa un peu de rire, l'air blasé.

"Votre roi? C'est ridicule."

Branka pencha sa tête sur le côté et l'observa quelques instants. Klaus reprit rapidement son sérieux et eut l'air mal à l'aise pendant une seconde.

"Je ne plaisante pas Niklaus. Les sorcières peuplaient la Nouvelle-Orléans bien avant l'arrivé des vampires. C'est un cadeau, que je vous offre, et je vous l'offre uniquement car vous êtes une créature puissante, sans scrupule, et sans faiblesse." répondit-elle en soutenant son regard. Klaus garda le silence. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et il tentait difficilement de rassembler ses idées. Branka continua à le scruter, quand il se tourna finalement vers elle. À côté d'eux, Elijah et Sophie écoutaient attentivement.

"S'il doit en être ainsi, Mademoiselle Branka, alors proclamez-vous Reine de la Nouvelle-Orléans." dit-il tout simplement. Branka fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise par sa réponse.

"Pourquoi ce changement d'avis soudain?" demanda t-elle.

"Disons que j'ai...d'autres priorités." répondit-il calmement.

"Niklaus?" interrompit Elijah à côté de lui. "Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes?"

Klaus se tourna vers lui tranquillement avec une expression neutre.

"Nous devons partir d'ici, retrouver Hayley et Caroline. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacrer à cette femme à l'égo démesuré et qui se croit surpuissante." dit Klaus avec sérieux.

En un bond, Sophie se leva et envoya valser sa chaise qui se renversa au sol. Elle fixa Branka avec appréhension, paniquée à l'idée de sa réaction suite à ce que Klaus venait de dire. Sa panique était fondée, puisque la sorcière aux cheveux noirs se renfrogna immédiatement. Ses yeux avant chaleureux, étaient devenus sombres, et ses traits doux, sévères.

"Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire Monsieur Mikaelson. Vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines, sachez-le." dit Branka en serrant les dents. Elijah et Klaus se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, et ils constatèrent que Sophie n'avait pas bougé.

"Cette discussion fut très intéressante." dit Klaus. "Nous nous passerons de votre aide en ce qui concerne Hayley. Et au sujet de la Nouvelle-Orléans, nous y reviendrons plus tard."

"J'en doute." répondit-elle, plus calme qu'auparavant.

Alors que les deux frères s'apprêtèrent à sortir, seul Elijah arriva à franchir la porte; derrière lui, Klaus était demeuré dans l'embrasure, en tentant toujours de sortir. Une sorte de force invisible le retenait, comme quand Bonnie l'avait enfermé dans le salon des Gilbert... Il leva les yeux vers son frère, puis se tourna vers Branka, qui le regardait avec satisfaction, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle marcha vers lui doucement en se déhanchant, puis s'arrêta à un mètre de sa position.

"Mon offre n'en est plus une. Elle est devenue une exigence. Et j'exige que mettiez votre force et votre insatiable besoin de tout contrôler à mon service." dit-elle avec insolence. Derrière elle, Sophie tremblait nerveusement en fixant le plancher; bien qu'elle avait anticipé ce genre de situation, elle n'avait jamais réellement cru que cela arriverait.

Klaus serra les poings, visiblement en colère. Son rythme respiratoire augmenta, il grogna brièvement et s'élança sur Branka. Comme il allait empoigner son cou, une violente décharge électrique traversa son corps en entier, et il se crispa avant de tomber à genoux au sol, devant elle.

"C'est ça, prosterne-toi devant ta Reine. C'est un bon début." dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, l'air satisfait. "Et maintenant, parle-moi de... Caroline? C'est bien ça?"

Caroline et Elena étaient immobilisées par des liens de verveines, un bâillon sur la bouche. Assises par terre dans des coins opposés de la pièce, elles souffraient en silence tout en se faisant des oeillades. Plus loin, près de la porte, Tyler et Hayley parlaient tout bas, mais leur langage corporel trahissait leur agitation.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?" demanda Hayley agressivement, "C'est le Dre Fell dont on a besoin, pas de ses deux poufiasses."

"Hayley!" Tyler la regarda avec des yeux désapprobateurs. "On les ramène, on appelle Damon et on les échange contre le Dre Fell."

"Oh, mais je voulais mordre Caroline moi..." Hayley s'avança doucement vers Caroline et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle lui fit une moue exagérée et tendit la main pour prendre une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

"Je suis certaine que tu goûtes le miel, Love." murmura t-elle en la fixant dans les yeux.

"Hayley, non! On ne mord personne!" s'exclama Tyler.

Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'essayer de lui sauter au visage, mais Hayley s'éclipsa en se relevant rapidement, la laissant se débattre pour rien. La douleur de la verveine contre sa peau ne fut que futile par rapport à la rage qui la submergeait. Elle tourna ses yeux vers Tyler, qui la regardait avec un semblant de pitié, tandis qu'Hayley retournait auprès de lui. La scène lui leva le coeur et elle préféra reporter son attention sur Elena. Celle-ci la regarda avec des yeux rassurants, et Caroline se calma tranquillement. Elle écouta vaguement ce qu'Hayley et Tyler se disaient, quand elle réalisa qu'Elena lui faisait signe avec ses yeux. Elle ne cessait de les tourner vers le bas, à gauche. Caroline suivit son regard, puis devina toute suite où elle voulait en venir. Tout près d'elle, se trouvait un tiroir remplit de scalpel, de toutes les grosseurs.

Après s'être assurée que les deux autres étaient toujours absorbés dans leur conversation, elle tendit doucement sa main vers le tiroir. Discrètement, tout en ignorant la douleur une fois de plus, elle agrippa un emballage entre ses doigts. Le papier fit un bruit de craquement sourd, puis elle s'immobilisa, paniquée. Elle ferma les yeux, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir pu être démasquée, quand un bruit plus fort retentit dans les interphones placés au plafond.

"Attention, attention, attention, code bleu aux Urgences."

Cette phrase fut répétée trois fois d'affilé, et Caroline en profita pour prendre l'emballage du scalpel, le sortir difficilement et le cacher dans la poche arrière de son jeans. Quand tout redevint silencieux, elle regarda brièvement Elena, qui hocha discrètement de la tête. Hayley se dirigea vers Elena, et Tyler vers Caroline.

"Allez. On y va." lui dit-il en se penchant, la prenant sous le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Le coeur de Caroline cognait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et elle se sentait paniquée à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle regarda Elena une dernière fois, et tandis que Tyler se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, Caroline tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens de verveine, empoigna son scalpel, et l'enfonça dans le cou de Tyler. Celui cria immédiatement de douleur en portant sa main sur l'arme. Il se retourna vers Caroline, et tout en la fixant avec une fureur démesurée, il retira le scalpel lentement. Il serra les dents et les veines de son cou se gonflèrent. Quand il eut terminé, le sang gicla de sa plaie, puis il se dirigea vers Caroline en la prenant au cou. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur, et sa tête se heurta brusquement. Le regard brouillée, elle distingua difficilement les traits de Tyler, mais elle pouvait voir ses yeux jaunes, ses joues striées de lignes noires, et ses crocs saillants. Elle se sentit légère, et alla s'effondrer au sol, mais Tyler la retint douloureusement par le cou. Il s'approcha à un pouce de son visage, soufflant par le nez.

"Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela Caroline."

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, il ouvrit la bouche bien grande, et la mordit à pleines dents, dans le cou. Vaguement, Caroline entendit Elena crier, puis Tyler la lâcha et elle s'écrasa au sol. Et ensuite, plus rien.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Niklaus était prisonnier de la demeure de Branka. Cette dernière avait demandé à Sophie et Elijah de les laisser seul, ce qu'ils avaient fait après insistance de la part de Branka, et approbation de Klaus. Assis tous les deux au petit salon, ils discutaient depuis longtemps. Niklaus s'était pris au jeu, et s'était retrouvé à répondre à toutes ses question; à propos d'Hyaley, du bébé, de ses origines. Malgré tout, Branka était une femme intelligente, et au discours agréable. Elle écoutait patiemment et avidement, et réussissait habilement à savoir tous ce qu'elle souhaitait. Étrangement, le sujet Caroline s'éternisait.

"Et pourquoi elle?" demanda Branka.

"Vous-voulez dire; pourquoi pas vous?" renchérit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais elle semblait un peu agacée. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et pinça les lèvres.

"Pourquoi pas moi? Si vous préférez." répondit-elle, l'air malicieux.

"Car vous n'êtes pas Caroline." dit-il, l'air amusé.

Branka soupira et cette fois, elle était visiblement énervée. Depuis le début, Klaus parlait beaucoup, mais quand il s'agissait de cette mystérieuse Caroline, il se fermait comme une huître. Il avait savamment contourné le sujet, et elle avait pourtant bien insisté. Elle savait qu'elle était importante pour lui, très importante, mais la nature de leur relation lui échappait encore. Elle allait une fois de plus insister, quand la sonnerie du portable de Klaus retentit. Tous deux se figèrent. En ne la quittant pas des yeux, Klaus décrocha la ligne. Branka l'observa, quand elle vit son visage changer immédiatement.

"Où êtes-vous?" demanda t-il à son interlocuteur.

"J'arrive tout de suite." Puis il raccrocha rapidement.

"Vous devez me laisser partir." dit Klaus en s'adressant à Branka. Celle-ci leva un sourcil, peu impressionnée.

"Hors de question." répondit-elle.

"Caroline va mourir." lâcha t-il sans en évaluer les conséquences.

"Qui est Caroline?" demanda t-elle une centième fois en le regardant sévèrement. Klaus n'hésita plus une seconde de plus.

"L'amour de ma vie." répondit-il du tac au tac.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 – Résignation

Elena avait repris conscience avec un mal de crâne lancinant. La vision brouillée, un peu confuse, elle avait mis un certain temps à réaliser où elle était. Et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Paniquée, elle s'était levée avec difficulté et avait fouillé la réserve de matériel de l'hôpital de fond en comble... sans y trouver Caroline. Immédiatement, elle avait pris son téléphone, pour composer le numéro de Klaus. Et maintenant, elle venait de raccrocher la ligne, puis s'arrêta un instant pour penser. Tyler avait mordu Caroline. De son propre chef. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Et Hayley... cette fille n'avait aucun scrupule, pensa Elena. Une fois de plus, elle prit son portable, puis composa.

"Elena." répondit une voix familière qui la fit soupirer de soulagement.

"Damon." dit-elle dans un souffle.

"Où es-tu? Tout va bien?" demanda t-il avec une voix chargée d'inquiétudes.

"Oui je vais bien." dit-elle précipitamment, "Mais Caroline... elle..."

"Elena, qu'Est-ce qu'il y a?" l'encouragea Damon.

"Nous sommes tombées sur Tyler et Hayley à l'hôpital." La gorge d'Elena se serra et elle eut de la difficulté à retenir ses larmes.

"Oh..." lâcha t-il.

"Tyler a mordu Caroline, Damon. Et ils l'ont enlevé." finit-elle par dire tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Tu dois prévenir Klaus." dit Damon.

"C'est ce que j'ai fait." répondit-elle. "Mais..."

"Mais quoi?" s'impatienta Damon.

"Tyler et Hayley veulent le Dre Fell en échange de Caroline. Klaus est probablement en route pour prendre Meredith."

Dans le grand salon de la demeure de Niklaus, son portable toujours c ollé à l'oreille, Damon se tourna vers le Dre Fell. Il répondit à Elena de quitter l'hôpital pour le rejoindre et qu'il allait gérer cette situation, puis il raccrocha. Il demeura silencieux un instant, et sembla mal à l'aise.

"Quoi?" demanda Meredith en le regardant de où elle était, près du foyer. La lumière des flammes vint danser sur son visage, et malgré l'ombrage, Damon put constater qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se dandina un peu, l'air hésitant.

"Comment je pourrais bien te dire cela." commença t-il.

Meredith croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils, attentive.

"En gros, Caroline et Elena sont tombées sur Tyler et Hayley à l'hôpital. Tyler a mordu Caroline, et ils l'ont enlevé." dit-il d'un trait. Son visage se crispa, car il appréhendait sa réaction. Le Dre Fell porta sa main à sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est affreux." dit-elle, sincère. "Et Elena?"

"Elle va bien." répondit-il, l'air encore inquiet. "Mais ce n'est pas tout."

Les bras de Meredith tombèrent mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Son regard devint hagard, puis elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Elle se tourna vers Damon, l'air sous le choc.

"Klaus s'en vient me chercher." dit-elle en chuchotant. "Il va m'échanger contre Caroline, c'est ça?"

Damon s'approcha d'elle immédiatement et la prit par les épaules.

"Ca va aller." lui dit-il en tentant de la rassurer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et elle lui sembla déterminée, réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

"Ça ne me dérange pas Damon." dit-elle calmement. "Je ne veux pas que Caroline meurt."

"Et toi?" répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. "On ne peut pas t'envoyer en pâture à ses loups enragés."

"On a vraiment d'autres choix?" demanda t-elle, résignée. Damon détourna les yeux un moment et sembla réfléchir. Puis il la regarda à nouveau.

"Oui, il y a une autre solution." dit-il, l'air grave. "Mais les conséquences seront lourdes."

Meredith avala difficilement, et hocha la tête, incertaine d'être prête à entendre la suggestion de Damon.

"Vous devez me laisser partir maintenant." dit Klaus en serrant les dents et les poings. Il paniquait carrément. Ce n'était qu'une question d'heures, de minutes avant que Caroline ne succombent à la morsure de Tyler. Il devait partir immédiatement, et cette femme le tenait à la gorge. Ce qui le fit paniquer encore davantage, c'est le fait qu'il réalisait que Branka détenait entre ses mains un puissant élément de chantage. Cette dernière persistait à le fixer, un petit sourire aux lèvres, bien consciente des cartes qu'elle devait jouer. Klaus soupira longuement pour tenter de se calmer, et se ressaisir.

"Que voulez-vous?" demanda t-il tranquillement.

"Vous." répondit-elle tout simplement. "Vous. Et la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une Reine. Un Roi."

Klaus savait qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'elle ne démordrait pas de cette idée. Alors il décida de faire ce qu'il fallait afin qu'il puisse aller sauver Caroline au plus vite.

"Très bien." dit-il en hochant la tête. "Je dois aller sauver Caroline. Ensuite, je reviendrai à vous."

Branka le scruta encore longuement, ce qui poussa Klaus à bout de nerf.

"J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire confiance Niklaus. Mais je me garde des réserves." dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Elle s'arrêta tout près, se pencha vers Klaus, puis lui donna un rapide et doux baiser. Il se recula vivement quand il sentit ses propres lèvres brûler au contact des siennes, et il sentit une vive chaleur traverser son corps en entier.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait?" demanda t-il, légèrement paniqué. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était insidieusement introduit en lui.

"Je m'assure simplement de faire en sorte que vous tiendrez votre promesse, Monsieur Mikaelson. Je dois demeurer votre priorité désormais, ne l'oubliez pas, une fois que vous aurez secouru votre Caroline." Langoureusement, Branka passa sa main sur la joue de Klaus et vint frôler ses lèvres avec son pouce. "Vous pouvez partir, maintenant."

En un coup de vent, Niklaus disparut en faisant lever doucement les jupes de Branka, qui s'adossa au mur, l'air satisfait.

Caroline se réveilla difficilement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et elle sentit ses paupières aussi lourdes que des blocs de béton. Une douleur vive lui traversait l'épaule et le cou, puis elle baissa les yeux vers la plaie de sa morsure. Sa peau était noire au pourtour des traces de crocs de Tyler, et le simple contact de l'air environnant lui faisait mal comme un fer chaud. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une petite chambre. Elle aperçu un pamphlet de publicité sur une table dans un coin, et l'aspect stérile de la pièce lui fit réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôtel, assise par terre, adossée à un mur.

Même si elle avait voulu, Caroline n'aurait pas été capable de se mettre debout. Tous ses muscles étaient paralysés de douleur et un filme de sueur recouvrait son visage livide. En une seconde, Klaus vint à son esprit. Lui seul pouvait lui venir en aide, et elle se demanda s'il allait consentir à livrer le Dre Fell, sa meilleure chance de garder son enfant en vie, en échange de sa vie à elle. L'aimait-il à ce point?

"Regarde, elle est réveillée."

Une voix lointaine attira son attention sur sa droite, et Caroline tourna sa tête lentement. Deux silhouettes vaporeuses s'approchèrent d'elle, puis les visages d'Hayley et Tyler se concrétisèrent. Elle grimaça de douleur quand Hayley vint lui enfonça un doigt dans son épaule blessée.

"Hayley!" s'exclama Tyler, l'air choqué.

"Seigneur Tyler. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin assumer tes gestes? C'est _toi_ qui a mordu Caroline alors que tu me l'avais formellement interdit." renchérit Hayley en se levant puis en s'éloignant, visiblement agacée.

Tyler demeura accroupit un moment en observant Caroline pendant que celle-ci continuait d'agoniser. Cette dernière fit un ultime effort pour lui demander;

"Pourquoi?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque et éteinte. Juste l'air qui passa par sa trachée quand elle parla la fit souffrir le martyr. Tyler continua de la scruter, l'air désolé, et ne put trouver les mots pour répondre à sa question. Oui, il avait voulu aider Hayley, mais était-il aller trop loin en se servant de Caroline comme monnaie d'échange? En mordant celle qu'il avait tant aimée? Qui avait toujours été là pour lui? Accablé par la culpabilité, il ne put faire autrement que de baisser les yeux au sol. Il sursauta quand son portable se mit à sonner bruyamment. Après seulement un coup de sonnerie, il décrocha.

"Tyler."

Tyler connaissait cette voix.

"Klaus." répondit-il nerveusement.

"Où est Caroline?" demanda t-il précipitamment.

"Où est le Dre Fell?" répondit Tyler avec aplomb.

"Je ne peux pas te l'amener tant que tu ne me dis pas où est Caroline." renchérit-il.

"Je veux lui parler." exigea Tyler.

Après avoir quitté Branka, Klaus s'était dirigé immédiatement vers chez lui. En chemin, il avait contacté Damon, qui lui avait exposé son plan, ce qui lui avait grandement facilité les choses. Et maintenant, sur un des trottoirs de la rue principale du centre-ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans, Klaus se trouvait aux côtés du Dre Fell, qui avait une fois de plus accepté de l'aider. Celle-ci l'observait tandis qu'il parlait avec Tyler au téléphone. Elle se sentait nerveuse, mais assumait sa décision. Et Damon avait promis d'être là pour elle au moment venu, et elle lui faisait confiance. Elle reporta son attention sur Klaus, quand celui-ci lui tendit son portable.

"Tyler veut te parler." lui dit-il.

Elle hésita un moment, submergée par la nervosité. Klaus la regarda avec empathie, chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas de sa part.

"Tu es certaine de vouloir faire cela?" demanda KLaus. Sans hésiter, Meredith hocha la tête, puis porta le téléphone à son oreille.

"Bonjour Tyler." dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Niklaus la fixa attentivement, impatient de savoir où se trouvait Caroline.

"Où êtes-vous?" demanda t-elle après quelques minutes.

"Très bien." dit-elle, puis elle raccrocha. "Je sais où ils sont."

"Tu es prête?" demanda Klaus en haussant les sourcils.

"Allons-y."


End file.
